


May These Memories Last Forever

by Julie_Makimoto



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Makimoto/pseuds/Julie_Makimoto
Summary: Just a bunch of ichiruki oneshots and a collection of them. I will try to update this on Sundays, but if I don't then that means I didn't have an idea that week. Some are songfics, some are not. Enjoy! Definitely not rated M but it's just for safety just in case one of the stories in the future implies something.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 15





	1. Here Comes Goobye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't own the song or Bleach. These stories are a bunch of oneshots. A lot of them are songfics. Some are not. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Takes place about after Fullbringer arc.  
> Maybe OOC  
> Songfic
> 
> AU

**_Here Comes Goodbye_ **

"W-what did you say?" Rukia stammered with wide eyes. Her long lashes caressed her bottom lashes as she blinked in bewilderment. Byakuya stood next to her with his eyes narrowed at the elder in front of them.

"All the elders in the Kuchiki Clan have come to an agreement," the oldest elder grunted as he played with the white beard on his face. "Seeing as you are the only female in the clan that has not been married off yet, we discussed with Lord Kuchiki to give you two options." One of the elders to the left of the one that had been talking spoke up.

"You have passed coming of age for some time. We can not wait any longer. At first, we thought about preparing an arranged marriage as soon as possible. However, your job as a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 would get in the way." Another elder spoke up.

"That is why we were generous enough to give you the chance to decide for yourself. Be grateful Lord Kuchiki spoke up, or you would have had to give up your pride as a shinigami. Understand that every action and every choice you make reflects on the Kuchiki clan."

"Of course," Rukia said quietly with her head bowed.

"We all agreed on these two options because they would benefit the clan and you as well. The first option is to quit being a shinigami and accept your role. We will inform the family and arrange the marriage quickly." Rukia silently let go of the breath she was holding. She had been scared. She was worried the choices were going to be hard. It was going to be easy. The second choice was the obvious way to go. Rukia raised her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"The other option is to continue being a shinigami and bring honor to our clan by focusing on your duties with _no_ distractions. But the only way we can allow you to remain a shinigami is to cut all communication with the Living World." Rukia froze at their words that carried no emotion.

"Cut communication with the Living World?" Rukia repeated carefully. She winced when she saw all their heads nodding in sync.

"They are lowly humans, a bad influence on a high-class noble like yourself. You will not be able to associate with them ever again. Especially that _rude_ substitute shinigami. Ever since he had his powers returned, you have been visiting him more. Someone as reckless and troublesome as he should not be near someone like _you_."

"That is it..." Rukia breathed.

"Those are the only choices you have. It is simple. Your first choice is to abandon your pride as a shinigami and agree to the arranged marriage. Or you can continue being a shinigami but leave your human comrades in the past. Particularly that _pathetic_ substitute shinigami. It is up to you."

"Why are we bringing this up now? Why must I choose?" Rukia murmured through gritted teeth.

"People are talking, and those people will continue to talk until we do something. It is all about reputation!" One of the elders boomed.

"I don't see why it matters," Rukia mutters as sharp gazes swarmed her trembling figure. She calmly fixed her composure. An elderly woman pulled out her fan. She pointed it accusingly at the raven-haired shinigami.

"What is your choice? We will not wait. We need it right now!" The elderly woman snapped impatiently.

"This is a difficult decision," Rukia stated with an intensity in her violet orbs.

"If you do not give us a clear answer, we will be forced to make the decision ourselves. We are searching for the next heir to the Kuchiki Clan." Rukia's cheek twitched at their statement in frustration. She was conflicted. All of her hard work of becoming a shinigami would go to waste. She will lose all of the bonds she created in the human world because of her duty to the Kuchiki Clan.

"This is not fair," Rukia responded bitterly.

"I should not have to choose between being a shinigami and keeping my friends!" Rukia protested. Her voice echoed through the room.

"Know who you are talking to and watch your tongue!"

"With all due respect, I can not sit here peacefully when it comes to this decision," Rukia declared. "Why are we even discussing this?" All the elders glared at her with disgust.

"This is for the good of the clan," one elder growled. "Do not question us, girl! Those humans have obviously tainted your mind."

"You don't know them as I do! You can not make judgments on something you do not understand!" Rukia fumed as her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"You dare raise your voice at us!"

"It is unnecessary!" Rukia snarled.

"Rukia!" Byakuya bellowed. "That is enough." His last words were quiet and only addressed to her.

"But Nii-sama," Rukia gulped. Byakuya's eyes were cold. He turned his back to her.

"Let us discuss this together," Byakuya monotoned. "We will be back in less than five minutes."

"We will allow it," an elder croaked. "Make it quick." Byakuya instantly glided out of the large room. Rukia glanced over her shoulder as the door silently closed. She bowed and mumbled an apology before following in pursuit of her brother. He stood there with his eyes closed and arms over his chest. He opened his eyes when Rukia closed the door.

"I know this is hard for you, but this is all I could get them to agree to," Byakuya revealed. Rukia refused to meet his dark eyes.

"I know," Rukia replied in a whisper. "I got carried away. I apologize." Rukia tightened her fists. What kind of decision was this? Why was she being forced to choose between her friends and her duty as a shinigami? Her violet eyes narrowed into slits while glaring at her feet.

"If I may make a suggestion," Byakuya spoke up after a few seconds of silence. Rukia fixed her gaze on her brother and searched his eyes for an answer. The fog in his eyes was too thick to see the answer clearly. She pressed her lips together as she waited for him to continue.

"You have come far as a shinigami. I am proud of your achievements. This arranged marriage will penetrate and destroy everything you have worked hard to gain. They say you do not have to give up your relationships if you agree to your duty as a noble, but they failed to brief you on all that you will lose. You might as well cut off all your bonds because you will have no time for friendly visits if you devote your life to being something I know you do not want."

"But I will never see them again," Rukia murmured and paused. "I will never see _him_ again." Rukia slowly grabbed at her sleeves of her shihakusho and squeezed for comfort. Byakuya stepped forward and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. Rukia stared at his hand and then at his face.

"You once told Kurosaki that bonds can be reformed," Byakuya said without glancing at her. "I know you will make the right decision. We will wait for you inside." He shunpoed back into the meeting hall and left Rukia alone with her thoughts. Rukia realized that this was what it meant to be part of the nobility. Many sacrifices came with the title. They were playing a game, and Rukia was still very new to it.

"There's only one option," Rukia dejectedly announced in a whisper. At that moment, her violet eyes looked like a pool of dark blue ocean. They were a sea of regret and sadness. She was not proud, but she knew that it was the only way.

* * *

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Rukia groaned and tugged at her pale pink scarf around her pale neck.

"You have to be honest with him," the orange-haired woman suggested. Orihime nervously played with her hairpins while the two women were walking to the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia told Chad and Ishida about the deal made with her clan. She had told them while they were at Orihime's apartment. They took the news well, but Ichigo was going to be a different story.

"I'm also going to have to explain to his family," Rukia moaned while blowing hot air into her cold hands. "All of this information is coming out of the blue."

"Ichigo will understand," Orihime tried to assure the petite shinigami. Rukia pulled the scarf over her nose to keep it warm.

"You don't know that," Rukia whispered loud enough for Orihime to catch her words.

"But he's always been accepting when it comes to you," Orihime breathed with a sad smile. Rukia gave her a side glance and felt a sting in her heart.

"It might be smarter to let you tell him for me," Rukia suggested and began to turn on her heel. Orihime grabbed Rukia's arm softly and pulled.

"That's not my job," Orihime pleaded.

"You get to have alone time with him," Rukia pointed out. Orihime shook her head with sorrow in her eyes.

"He needs to hear it from you," Orihime stated. "I'll only make it worse. Don't let my feelings prevent you from doing what you know is right. I may have liked him first, but I know you _loved_ him first." Rukia gently brushed the taller woman off.

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized without looking at her.

"Please don't apologize," Orihime smiled. This time the smile was not sad. It was a smile with happiness and acceptance. "He doesn't need me. He needs you right now. Even when you bring bad news, he somehow ends up brighter afterward. None of us can comfort Ichigo the way you can." Rukia stopped walking and glanced at the caramel-haired woman.

"At least you'll have a chance," Rukia smiled with a faraway sadness. Orihime sheepishly put her hands behind her back.

"I doubt that," Orihime chuckled. "I've been thinking for a while. I know someone is waiting for me. I just need to find them." Rukia pulled on her sleeves to cover her red fingers.

"I have someone in mind," Rukia laughed. Orihime gave her a confused glance. The two continued in silence.

"Thank you for walking with me," Rukia said when she saw the silhouette of the clinic ahead of them. Orihime sniffed and chuckled. She tilted her head back to look at the sky. The sky was a gloomy gray, and it matched the atmosphere perfectly.

"I'm going to miss you, Rukia!" Orihime cried as she let the tears fall from her gray eyes. The busty woman pulled the raven-haired shinigami into a bear hug. She squeezed Rukia harder as Rukia struggled for air. When she finally let go, she smiled and grabbed the shinigami's tiny hands.

"Have fun in Soul Society! Make sure to write me letters, oh, wait! You can't even do that!" Rukia gently put her hands over Orihime's, who was wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I'll be back one day," Rukia calmly responded and gave an angelic smile that radiated purity and reassurance.

"Of course," Orihime hugged her one last time.

"Say goodbye to Tatsuki and the others for me," Rukia called over her shoulder. Orihime nodded.

"Goodbye, Rukia!" She was alone. Alone in front of a place that she considered a second home. A place with heartwarming memories. A place she didn't want to forget but was being forced to. Her feet unconsciously brought her closer, and she could sense the happiness being released behind the walls. It was now or never.

* * *

Ichigo lay on his bed with a soda next to him, and he had the latest volume of his favorite manga in his hands. He took a quick sip from the can and crushed it in his hand. He lazily lifted the rest of his body to stand up straight and chuck the can into a trash can across the room. Ichigo didn't check to see if it made it in because his phone began to vibrate violently against the desk. Ichigo groaned and tossed his manga away. The phone lit up with one unread message. Before he could check it, his door opened unexpectedly. His phone almost fell out of his hand, but he managed to save it after playing a game of hot potato all by himself.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked with a worried tone.

"Could you knock next time?" Ichigo grumbled with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry!" Yuzu sheepishly smiled. "Do you want lunch?"

"Nah," Ichigo declined, "I'm fine." He glared at the phone in his palm and flipped it open.

_To: Ichigo_

_From: Rukia_

_I'm outside your house._

Ichigo scowled at her strange message. She usually just walked in since his idiot of a father had lent her her own set of keys. He told her that she could stay with them whenever she felt like it or if the Soul Societ was giving her trouble. At first, she refused, but Goat Chin's plan of guilting her into it had worked. Rukia ended up using it more than they both expected.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Yuzu frowned. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the clinic.

"I'll get it," Ichigo blurted and rushed past his shocked sister. He tried to use his long legs to his advantage by taking longer strides, but Karin beat him to it.

"Rukia?!" The darker haired twin exclaimed.

"Karin?" Rukia said and formed a pretty smile on her face.

"You should probably get inside," Karin suggested as she stepped aside. "It's supposed to snow today." Rukia nodded and strolled inside. She took her fluffy boots off and unwrapped her pink scarf from around her neck. Her black hair was in its new shorter style. She wore a light yellow turtle neck and a dark gray skirt with black leggings under. Ichigo placed his hand on the wall by the stairs to support himself. He intensely watched her as Karin happily greeted her and offered her a warm drink.

"Who was it, Ichigo?" Yuzu questioned as she skipped down the stairs. "You left really quick." She glanced up and spotted the black-haired woman standing in the kitchen with her twin sister.

"Is that Rukia?" Yuzu gasped and sprinted over to the chuckling woman.

"Did someone say, Rukia?" Isshin Kurosaki grinned as he descended down the stairs with excitement in his tone.

"Oh my! Yuzu!" Rukia giggled as the young girl began to weep in her arms.

"My third daughter!" Isshin glided across the floor with tears in his eyes as he lunged towards her. "She has come back, Masaki!" Ichigo kicked the man in the stomach and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Watch it, Goat Chin!" Ichigo snarled and lazily slumped over to the reunion.

"Hey," Rukia mumbled while she continued to comfort the younger Kurosaki.

"Get off her, Yuzu," Karin snorted and attempted to lift her sister off Rukia.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted with his usual scowl.

"Couldn't you act a little happier?!" Isshin shouted and elbowed his son in the gut. "Rukia has come back to us!"

"She was only gone for two months," Ichigo pointed out in a matter of fact way.

"That's far too long!" Isshin grinned. "Come, give me a hug!" He opened his arms and ran towards Rukia. He was stopped by Ichigo's foot.

"Give her a break," Ichigo grunted. "She only returned a few minutes ago." Rukia laughed out loud, which made everyone stare at her. Usually, her laughs were more gentle and delicate.

"Sorry," Rukia giggled. "I missed you guys too." Ichigo smiled inwardly at her words.

"How long do you plan on staying this time?" Ichigo smirked. Rukia's posture stiffened as she pulled away from the Kurosaki family.

"About that," Rukia hesitated. "I've come here to give my final farewell." Everyone in the room frowned. Isshin slowly got up from the ground, and Yuzu squeezed her sister's arm.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuzu asked. Karin rubbed her sister's back.

"There's an issue with my family back at the Soul Society that required my attention," Rukia explained. "To put it briefly, I must return to the Soul Society permanently."

"O-oh..." Yuzu faltered. Ichigo's amber eyes narrowed as he listened to her heavy breathing.

"That's too bad," Karin whispered. Isshin's hair covered his eyes, and his goofy persona was gone. The tension was thick and full of uneasiness.

"Is there something wrong over there?" Isshin asked and made sure to make eye contact with her.

"N-nothing you need to concern with yourself with, Kurosaki-san," Rukia smiled nervously.

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo broke in. " Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Rukia replied and tossed a look over her shoulder. She smiled at the family.

"We'll be right back." Ichigo led her up the stairs without taking a single glance behind him. When he reached his room, he shoved his door open and patiently waited for her to join him. She closed the door behind her. He could tell she was still tense, so he pulled out two jackets from his closet. He tossed a dark blue one to her and walked over to his window.

"Let's go to the roof," Ichigo calmly suggested as he crawled over his bed to open the window. Rukia looked shocked and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Her fingers caressed the jacket in her arms while she paused.

"But it's supposed to be very cold!" Rukia worried. Ichigo rolled his eyes and gently shook her grasp off.

"We can't talk if you die from stress on me," Ichigo snorted. "C'mon, you need fresh air." Rukia let out a defeated sigh and followed him out the window.

"People are going to see us!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo used all his upper body strength to lift him up. It was sloppy, but he was able to successfully pull himself up. It would have been easier if he was in his shinigami form. He turned around and grinned at her frustrated expression.

"Who cares! Besides, you love high places, so why are you complaining? I'm being nice," Ichigo snapped as he stuck out his hand for the petite woman to grasp.

"That's a first," Rukia teased as she grasped his hand in hers and grabbed the ledge to pull herself up. He pulled her the rest of the way and let go when she was safely on the roof.

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled and leaned back on his hands. Rukia pulled her knees to her modest chest. She lay her cheek on her knee and stared at Ichigo.

"Better?" Ichigo inquired as he looked at her from his side view.

"Yeah..." Rukia whispered. Ichigo stayed silent and kept his gaze on the cloudy sky. He put his arms through the sleeves of his black jacket. It was getting very chilly.

"You better put that jacket on before it gets colder and starts snowing," Ichigo stated without glancing at her. Rukia clutched the jacket closer and hesitantly put her arms through the sleeves. It was oversized, but it would keep her warm. She pulled at the sleeves and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her lips parted and closed multiple times. She wanted to say something.

"Take your time," Ichigo grunted. "We have all day." Her eye twitched at the sarcasm laced in his voice. She scooted closer to him and pulled on his ear.

"I don't need your sarcasm, fool!" Rukia snapped and let go of his ear.

"Ow!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia sighed and rested her chin on her palm.

"You better not lie to me," Ichigo huffed. Rukia glared at him.

"I know that," Rukia grumbled. Ichigo just watched her expressions change from frustrated to content to sorrowful.

"What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked in a low voice as he watched his breath become visible because of the cold weather.

"It's the Kuchiki Clan," Rukia finally confessed. "They wanted to ship me away and set up an arranged marriage for me. The only problem was my job as a lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. They were afraid of it getting the way." She let out a loud breath and covered her face in her arms. Ichigo grunted, which was telling her to continue her story.

"Nii-sama gave them a few options, but they chose only two. I would have to quit my job as a shinigami and be forced into an arranged marriage I have no say in. The other one was to focus on bringing honor to our clan by centering my attention on getting up the ranks to become a captain of the Gotei 13." Rukia took a long pause. Ichigo made sure to have his full attention on her.

"Drawback?" Ichigo concluded. Rukia nodded. She pulled the jacket closer.

"They wanted me to... cut all communication with the Living World. I could not have any relationships here. I would only be allowed here for missions. That's it." She refused to look him in the eyes, but she knew it would be useless. His reiatsu flared slightly but immediately went down.

"That's it," Ichigo muttered. "That's the only choices you had." She could hear the pain in his voice. It reminded her of shattered glass. It was cutting deep.

"It's my duty..." Rukia faltered. She couldn't even force herself to believe her words.

"It's a stupid duty," Ichigo growled. "You've done it again." Rukia looked at him in confusion.

"Again?" Rukia echoed his last word.

"You love putting yourself in hopeless situations, don't you?" Ichigo sneered through gritted teeth. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't ask for it to be this way," Rukia retorted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So you're leaving again? How long until you leave?" Ichigo scoffed.

"I have until midnight, then I must return to Soul Society and dedicate myself to my shinigami responsibilities," Rukia explained. "I already informed Orihime and the others."

"Should have seen this coming," Ichigo grunted. "Seems like destiny likes to play a sick game."

"Ichigo..." Rukia began. Ichigo turned to her, and his amber eyes burned into her violet ones. He had a faint blush on his cheeks. She didn't know if it was because of the weather or if it was an actual blush.

"Why do you always have to leave my side?" Ichigo mumbled. The red tint on his cheeks was more visible now. Rukia also felt her own blush.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Rukia snapped in embarrassment. Ichigo kept his gaze on her.

"It's the way things are," Rukia simply remarked. He noticed her fingers shaking. A white powder fell on his nose. Karin was right about the snow because it was snowing right now. Rukia observed the tiny snowflakes land on the roof.

"That's dumb," Ichigo snorted. "You're dumb." Rukia instantly twisted herself to get a better look at him.

"Excuse me!" Rukia fumed. She began to raise her tiny fists as a threat. Ichigo calmly put his hands over his fists and felt that they still radiated warmth.

"I said you're dumb," Ichigo said with a bit more confidence. "That answer was really dumb." Rukia scowled at him.

"I get it!" Rukia growled. Ichigo slowly let go of her hands and waited for her to put them in the pockets of his jacket. He looked up at the sky.

"I don't like this one bit! I don't like how your elders only gave you the crappiest of choices. I don't like that you had to choose between your friends and your shinigami pride," Ichigo declared. "However, this is probably for the best."

"Ichigo," Rukia began but was cut off by his piercing gaze.

"Thinking about it now," Ichigo said as he recalled her two choices, "this one is the lesser of two evils. I wouldn't want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable. You're not meant to be put on display for every douchebag to relish over from afar. That's just not the kind of woman you are. I can't see you playing housewife to a snobby noble. Then again, you might drive him to an early grave with the way you nag." Rukia punched him in the jaw and stood up.

"If you're not going to be helpful..." Rukia snapped. Ichigo stood up too and pulled her arm softly.

"There's nothing I can do? Can I?" Ichigo's eyes drifted away from hers while he frowned. Rukia slid her hand into his and squeezed his. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Rukia sniffed.

"You said that you have until midnight. Why not stay a little longer? I know the rest of the family would like that," Ichigo suggested as he pulled his hand away from the warmth of her hand. Rukia pulled the jacket closer to hug her petite figure better.

"I won't hurt if I stay until midnight," Rukia agreed quietly. Ichigo inwardly smiled. It was 2:00 pm right now. They had ten more hours before the hand strikes, and the time to say goodbye comes.

* * *

Rukia had given the rest of the household a shorter explanation of why she had to leave permanently. Yuzu was the most disappointed out of all of them. The lighter haired twin made sure to spend as much time with Rukia before she left for Soul Society again. They may not see until it's their turn to pass on. Karin shared her soccer success with Rukia when Yuzu wasn't asking her to join her in the kitchen. Rukia laughed and helped Yuzu with dinner while Karin kept them company at the dinner table. Ichigo sat on the couch with his father and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Are you going to be okay?" Isshin spoke up without taking his eyes off the TV screen. Ichigo watched the older Kurosaki from the corner of his eye.

"That's a stupid question," Ichigo scoffed. "Of course." Isshin chuckled lowly and changed the channel.

"You don't seem worried," Isshin murmured. Ichigo took another chocolate from the plate in front of him and tossed it into this mouth.

"That's because I'm not," Ichigo replied and scowled when his father continued to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"The way you lie to yourself," Isshin remarked with a smirk. "That's a bad habit to get into. One day you won't be able to tell the difference between lies and the truth. The dark-haired man leaned back into the couch and rubbed his chin in thought.

"What do you want me to do? I can't force her to stay," Ichigo snorted and copied his father's posture.

"I never told you to force her to stay," Isshin stated. "I just think you should be honest with yourself and Rukia." Ichigo glared at the TV screen when his father changed the channel again. It was a news story about a celebrity couple tying the knot. He rolled his eyes at the report and ate another chocolate. Why did celebrities think it was a good idea to get married? Some of the couples can barely keep a marriage for a month, let alone a lifetime. The sound of Rukia's soft laughter pulled Ichigo's attention away from the TV. She was teasing Karin about something, which made the black-haired twin turn away in embarrassment. His brown eyes softened. He felt someone elbow him in the ribs and groaned in pain.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo snapped. Isshin grinned as he walked away.

"Make sure you don't waste it. Time is valuable." Isshin said with a smirk. He skipped over to his daughters and started screaming about how much he loved them. Karin pushed her father away and whacked him over the head with a newspaper on the counter. Ichigo smiled at the scene. His gaze drifted to the face of Rukia. She had a tender smile on her lips, and she was laughing at the family's antics.

"Dinner is ready!" Yuzu called before taking the lid off the pot and tasted the dish.

"What are we having?" Ichigo asked while shoving his hands in his pockets. Rukia turned and smiled with a triumphant look.

"Curry!" Rukia grinned. The entire family sat at the table, and Yuzu began to serve the food.

"Rukia is a natural at cooking," Yuzu beamed while handing Ichigo his plate.

"That's not true," Ichigo grunted. "Curry is the only thing she knows how to cook." Rukia kicked his shin under that table and glared at him.

"I've cooked other things!" Rukia argued.

"One thing," Ichigo pointed out. "It was rice porridge." Rukia huffed in annoyance.

"You said my curry was fine," Rukia countered.

"I guess," Ichigo said.

"I could have let you starve!" Rukia fumed with a twitch in her eyebrows.

"I'm joking," Ichigo laughed. "You're good at a lot of things. Cooking just happens to be one of them." Rukia ignored him and turned away with flushed cheeks. The other three watched their routine with amusement. Rukia muttered something under her breath and brought out a set of keys. She placed them on the table and slid them over to Isshin.

"I almost forgot to return this to you," Rukia said in a low tone. "I won't be needing this anymore." Isshin shook his head and pushed the keys back.

"I still want you to keep it. You are still a part of this household no matter what your clansmen say," Isshin grinned. "Who knows? You might come back earlier than we expected." Rukia's eyes widened at the man's words. She covered her mouth and muttered an apology when she started making sniffing noises.

"Dad! You made her cry!" Yuzu scolded. Rukia shook her head and tilted her head up. She looked in every one of their eyes and smiled. This was not her usual stoic smile, which she learned from being a noble. This smile was pure and genuine. It almost made her look like an angel.

"Thank you," Rukia mumbled. "I don't think I say that enough. You've all done so much for me. I don't think I could ever make it up to you." Ichigo stopped eating and leaned back in his chair.

"You were the one to help us first," Ichigo mentioned. "We should be the ones saying that, not you." Rukia gaped at him and brought a hand to her cheeks to wipe away the tears running down.

"Thank you," Rukia repeated. They all smiled and continued to enjoy their meal. Isshin suddenly jumped from his seat and pointed at the TV.

"We should finish this evening with a movie! What do you guys say? Family movie night!" Isshin shouted with excitement. Yuzu enthusiastically nodded as she began to collect the plates off the table.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Do we have to?" Karin and Ichigo groaned together. Isshin sprinted over to the couch and tossed the remote from palm to palm.

"Of course! Rukia deserves only the best evening," Isshin grinned.

"I have no complaints," Rukia smiled as she strolled to the seat. Ichigo was close behind her and sat next to her on the sofa. Karin sluggishly made her way to her own chair and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm preparing the popcorn! Karin, you should choose the movie," Yuzu called from the kitchen as she turned on the stove. Karin's eyes brightened.

"I wanted to watch the _Ring!_ " Karin exclaimed with a grin. Rukia tilted her head in confusion.

"It's a horror movie," Ichigo answered. "You probably won't make it halfway through the movie. I won't be able to protect you this time." Rukia jabbed him in the stomach and watched as Karin landed on the movie she suggested.

"I fight hollows for a living," Rukia smirked. "I think I can handle this."

"We'll see about that," Ichigo scoffed. "Don't come crying to me." Rukia leaned back against the sofa and shivered.

"Do you want a blanket?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"There's no need," Rukia insisted. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets and gestured towards the fridge.

"I was going to get a drink," Ichigo said. "I can grab one while I'm up."

"Grab your old man a beer!" Isshin shouted. Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rukia smiled as he walked away to grab all the things everyone asked for.

"Do you want something, Karin?" Ichigo called out.

"Just get me whatever you're having," Karin replied without glancing up from the screen. She pressed on the movie and paused it.

"Hurry up!" Karin shouted. Yuzu watched Ichigo as he grabbed the drinks from the fridge.

"Can you grab me two bowls?" Yuzu kindly asked. Ichigo took out two medium-sized bowls and walked to one of their closets to grab Rukia's blanket. When he returned, he threw a beer at Isshin and a soda at Karin.

"Thanks," Karin murmured and immediately opened it. Ichigo lazily tossed the blanket at Rukia and returned to her side. He held out an extra soda to the raven-haired shinigami with a scowl.

"Thought you might want one," Ichigo muttered. Rukia mumbled a thank you and opened the can carefully. Her small figure was huddled under the blanket. She lifted the can to her lips and took a sip.

"I like it," Rukia murmured loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "Thank you."

Ichigo grunted in response and took a sip of his own drink. Yuzu walked up to them and passed them their own bowl.

"Here's your portion," Yuzu smiled. "You can share with Ichigo and Rukia, Karin." Karin nodded and fiddled with the remote in anticipation.

"We get to share, Dad," Yuzu told him and sat next to him. She took a piece of popcorn and popped it into her mouth.

"Everyone is here," Ichigo said out loud. "You can play it, Karin." Karin instantly pressed play and gestured towards the lights.

"Can you turn off the lights, Yuzu?" Karin requested while keeping her eyes on the TV. Yuzu politely excused herself from her seat and shut the lights off. Ichigo took another sip of his soda before grabbing a handful of popcorn. Rukia copied him and scooted closer to him to get closer to the bowl. The petite shinigami had seen multiple movies during her time in the Living World. She preferred to stay away from the horror genre, but that didn't mean she was a coward. That was Renji's job. Rukia pulled the blanket over her head as she watched the movie. Ichigo leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear. She felt his warm breath against her skin.

"Scared?" Ichigo whispered. She didn't spare him a glance because she knew he had that stupid smirk on his lips. She ignored his comment and popped more popcorn into her mouth. Ichigo leaned back into the sofa with a frown. The man was hoping to get a reaction but had failed.

* * *

It was halfway through the movie when Ichigo noticed the quiet snores from the other side of the room. He saw Yuzu dozing off on his father's shoulder. He glanced at Karin, who was struggling to stay awake. He returned his attention to the movie and felt a jolt next to him. On the screen was the ghastly white Sadako crawling out of the TV. Rukia buried her face into the blanket and tightened her grasp.

"Really?" Ichigo smirked. Rukia glared at him.

"Shut up," Rukia retorted. "It just startled me. Nothing for you to be proud of." Ichigo abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked in a quiet tone.

"Drink," Ichigo replied. Rukia snuggled closer into the blanket and continued to watch the movie. She felt herself sink into the sofa when Ichigo sat back down. She eyed his drink with interest. This one was a different flavor.

"You want some?" Ichigo questioned as he took a swig. Rukia shook her head in embarrassment from being caught staring. The orange-haired man annoyingly put the can in her face.

"You sure?" Ichigo grinned. "I guess I can share mine." Rukia's eyes twitched, and she swiftly snatched the can out of his hand. Ichigo gaped at her sudden confidence.

"Don't mind if I do," Rukia smirked and took a long sip from the can. She balanced it on his lap and gave him a challenging smile.

"Oi! Did you have to put your lips on it?" Ichigo hissed with a faint blush on his cheek. Rukia brushed his reaction off.

"No, but I did," Rukia remarked with a shrug. "Grow up." Karin turned to them and scowled.

"Get a room, lovebirds," Karin grumbled as she turned back to the movie.

"Karin," Ichigo hissed, and Rukia massaged the bridge of her nose. The twin ignored them and kept her attention on the movie. Ichigo yawned and looked at the clock. They had started the film at 8:28 pm, and it was about 9:16 pm. He finished his soda quickly and placed it on the table in front of him. He put the bowl on the table before fixing his posture. He tried to lay down on the couch, but Rukia was preventing his long legs from stretching any further. Ichigo gently nudged her with his foot.

"Move," Ichigo grunted. "I want to lay down." Rukia glared and looked between her spot and Ichigo.

"Sit for the rest of the movie," Rukia snorted. He nudged her again. The woman rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Switch." Ichigo watched her motion for him to move to her original spot. He obeyed her and switched. He closed his eyes momentarily and shot one open.

"I can't use the armrest as a pillow," Ichigo complained in a whisper. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That's your fault," Rukia pointed out. "Find something else to lay your head." Ichigo turned on his side and eyed her silhouette in the dark. She finally stopped hiding under the blanket, and her face was exposed. Her vibrant eyes were burning into his. He flopped back down and stared at the ceiling in silence. The background noise of the movie and the light breathing of Rukia could be heard.

"Come here," Rukia whispered as she peeked to look at his features. He turned on his side to get a better look at her. He had a confused expression on his face. Rukia grabbed his face and carefully pulled him closer. Ichigo's eyes frantically darted towards his family. Karin and Yuzu were knocked out, and Isshin was concentrating on the movie.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hissed. Rukia rolled her eyes and steered his head to her lap.

"I'm being nice," Rukia retorted. "You can either destroy your back or take my offer." Did she not find this odd? The orange-haired man adjusted his body and pressed closer into her lap. It was strangely comforting and familiar. Rukia was surprisingly delicate at times. Ichigo almost drifted off from the sense of peace he got from this position, but his father ruined it.

"Oh my!" Isshin grinned. "Why didn't you tell me you two wanted alone time?" Isshin slowly stood up to make sure he didn't wake Yuzu. Ichigo's head shot up, and he scowled at the older Kurosaki. Isshin put his hands up.

"You two seem to be getting cozy," Isshin continued to tease. "I'll take these two girls to bed and let you two catch up." He smiled and carried Yuzu on his back.

"You're going to need help," Ichigo said in a low tone. Rukia watched the two men carry the two girls back upstairs. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

"You fool," Rukia moaned quietly. "What was I thinking?"

"Regret?" Ichigo grumbled as he descended from the stairs. Rukia turned around and squeezed the cushions. Ichigo plopped down on the couch and motioned for her to move her legs.

"You started it," Ichigo pointed out. "Give it back." Rukia gaped at his boldness and narrowed her violet eyes.

"Are you talking about my lap?" Rukia twitched at the cocky smirk forming on his lips. When she stretched out her long legs, Ichigo immediately reclaimed his spot. Rukia unconsciously toyed with his orange locks.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Rukia whispered with a frown. She brushed her fingers along the scalp of his hair while drawing patterns in his hair.

"Not anymore," Ichigo confessed as he slowly closed his eyes. He smiled softly while Rukia's hands remained in his hair. The moment she stopped, Ichigo frowned. His brown eyes flew open, and he saw that she was gazing at him with guilt and regret. Ichigo sighed in irritation.

"Why are you so temperamental? One second you're interested, then you're regretting it. Make up your mind, woman," Ichigo huffed in frustration. Rukia leaned back and kept her gaze on the clock.

"This is not right, and you know it," Rukia spoke in a cold tone. "We only have a few more hours. Starting things now would only lead to nothing. You need to live a life without me, not the opposite."

"You need to relax sometimes," Ichigo poked her side. "It's not the end of the world. I think I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rukia scoffed. "I could be baiting you!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"But you're not," Ichigo snorted.

"How do you know?" Rukia retorted.

"Because I trust you," Ichigo stated with his eyebrows furrowed. She could tell that he was being serious about that statement.

"You're only seventeen," Rukia argued.

"You may be a lot older than me, but you sure don't act like it," Ichigo chuckled. "I still can't believe you didn't know how to open a simple juice box. What makes you think you know more than me? You lived long but didn't experience much during those hundred years. Someone with no experience can't criticize me." Rukia stared at him in awe. Those words were mature and carefully thought of. She smiled and poked his cheek.

"I take back what I said about you not being mature," Rukia said calmly. "I guess you have grown since the last time I saw you." Ichigo slapped her hand away and closed his eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Ichigo whispered. "We only have a little bit of time left." The movie was still playing in the background. It was almost over, though, because a lot of time had passed. Ichigo drifted off to sleep with his head buried in Rukia's lap. He felt like he belonged, and there were no clan members to tear that apart. As long as she was happy, he was too.

* * *

Rukia yawned as her eyes fluttered open. The lights were still off, and the TV illuminated a hazy glow. The movie had ended a long time ago, and the credits were long gone. She combed her fingers through her black hair. She glanced down and saw Ichigo's peaceful face sleeping. She brushed some of the hair out of his face before stretching her arms. Rukia's eyes landed on the clock. It was 11:40 pm.

"Damn it," Rukia cursed quietly. "It's getting late." Rukia stared at Ichigo's form and gave him an apologetic look. As carefully as she could, she removed herself from under his head and settled him on the couch. He stirred in his sleep. She grabbed the first pillow she could find and lay it under his head. Rukia scurried across the floor to the kitchen. She had taken some of the trash on the table and threw it away. She even used the remote to turn off the TV. Everything around her went dark.

"Rukia?" Isshin questioned as he walked down the stairs. He had a flashlight and was in his pajamas.

"Overslept?"

"Unfortunately," Rukia smiled sadly and played with her keys. She left them on the counter and was debating on taking them or not.

"I truly meant what I said at dinner," Isshin grinned as if he knew what she was thinking. "You will always be a part of this household. At least take those keys with you for me." Rukia nodded and clenched them in her fist.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered. She glanced at the clock again. It was now 11:45 pm.

"I better get going." Isshin nodded and took a step forward, and he ruffled the younger shinigami's hair.

"If they ever give you a chance to visit again," Isshin beamed, "make sure you give us a call. We'd love to have you back." Rukia smiled and headed straight for the door. Isshin watched her retreat.

"Thank you," Isshin smiled as he glanced at the poster of Masaki before glancing back at the sound of the door closing. Rukia leaned against the door for a few seconds before sitting down to put on her fluffy brown boots. She walked out of the vicinity of the Kurosaki Clinic. She had to quickly give Kisuke his gigai back so she could leave for Soul Society as soon as possible. She shivered relentlessly due to the cold weather. She didn't have a jacket on and only had her turtle neck. It was still snowing, and one of the snowflakes landed on her nose. She pressed her lips together and stomped towards her destination.

"Rukia!" The woman turned her head and clenched her fists. She forced herself to turn around completely.

"Ichigo," Rukia said with a hint of irritation. He was dressed in winter clothes and had a navy blue jacket on. He wore black jeans and was carrying an extra coat in his arms.

"Here," Ichigo thrust the jacket into her arms. "I knew you didn't have one. What were you thinking?" She stared at the coat and glared at him.

"Fool!" Rukia snapped. "How do you expect me to return it?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Keep it," Ichigo stated. "It's too small for me, anyway. I think I had this one lying around for a while." Rukia clutched it closer before putting it on.

"Thank you," Rukia smiled. Ichigo gestured for her to follow.

"Where are you going?"

"Walking you to Kisuke's shop," Ichigo explained. "You need to return your gigai, right?" Rukia tugged at his arm.

"Stop," Rukia demanded. "I can go by myself."

"If you keep stalling, you're going to be late," Ichigo frowned as he pulled away from her touch. "Stop arguing. I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not."

"You're a thorn in my side," Rukia growled as she jogged up to him. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Right back at you," Ichigo jeered. The two comrades walked the rest of the way in silence. The snow continued to float to the ground. A winter breeze swept the air. When Kisuke's shop came into view, Rukia sighed. They both watched their breaths visibly appear in front of them.

"Thank you for keeping me company," Rukia mumbled as she dusted her outfit off. He took a look at his watch. It was 11:55 pm.

"I need to go." She hesitantly took a step towards the shop and had to stop herself from glancing over her shoulder.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Ichigo blurted out. Rukia shook her head and looked up.

"No," Rukia responded with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't use brute force with something as stupid as this."

"I know that," Ichigo huffed. "I never said I was going to fight them."

"But it would have been your solution," Rukia countered with a smirk.

"This is goodbye... but I do want to do something before I go." Rukia gracefully strolled over to the tall man. She gave him an angelic smile and put her hand on his cheek. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo leaned forward to make it easier for her as she pressed her lips against his skin. She cupped his face when she pulled away and captured his lips. He closed his eyes and smirked into the kiss. Their lips were filled with passion and yearning. His hands found their way around her slim waist while Rukia continued to cup his face. She was the one to break the kiss with a cute smile plastered on her face.

"I thought I was going to be the one to make a move," Ichigo chuckled as he put their foreheads together.

"Your words had a greater impact than you think," Rukia said as she pulled away.

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to be later than I already am." Ichigo grabbed her chin and pecked her on the lips.

"It's not going to kill them if you stay here a few seconds longer," Ichigo grumbled when she gave him a glare.

"Stop starting things you can't finish," Ichigo growled deeply. Rukia narrowed her eyes and gently brought her forehead to his broad chest. She gripped the jacket he was wearing and tightened the hold.

"Confused? I know how you feel. When I get the chance, I will save you from that living hell," Ichigo smirked.

"Ichigo," Rukia groaned into his chest. She lifted her gaze and noticed the earnest look in his eyes.

"I promise," Ichigo proclaimed. "If it makes you feel better, I won't use force. I'll find a way." Rukia laughed into his chest.

"Idiot," Rukia mumbled as her warm breath hit his chest. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I could use the system," Ichigo suggested.

"You'd have to be part of a noble clan," Rukia countered. "Last time I checked you're, the son of a human and a shinigami."

"You never know what could happen," Ichigo shrugged. He stared at his watch. It was five minutes after midnight.

"You should go," Ichigo insisted. "I don't want them breathing down your neck too much." Rukia released his jacket.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Rukia murmured. "I guess you're not only an asshole." Ichigo flicked her forehead and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Shut up."

* * *

He was walking home alone. Darkness consumed the town and all the buildings he walked past. Ichigo watched the presence of Rukia disappear once again. There was only silence on his way home, but the only noises were Ichigo's shoes sliding and grazing against the snow that reached the ground. A small feeling of sadness and anguish lingered in the air. She was gone. There was no trace of her anymore except the electrifying touch from her fingers against his cheeks. Ichigo stopped moving and stole a long glance at the moon. It was the only light in the pitch blackness of night, and its calming tranquil glow made Ichigo smile. He could only imagine the next time he will see her. There was nothing he could have done to keep her in his embrace. She was meant to be let go, and all he could do was watch the beautiful white butterfly soar into a future of duty and responsibility.

"This might be longer than a mere seventeen months," Ichigo silently thought. It took a few moments to process the situation they were in. She was right. This is goodbye.

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_Here Comes Goodbye_

_By: Rascal Flatts_

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_

_One day I thought id see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone_

_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Irony!!!!


	2. The Good Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songfic: The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney
> 
> Don't own Bleach, but Kubo does! Also don't own the song. Entertainment purposes only! Maybe OOC.

**The Good Stuff**

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he slowed down and stopped the car at a stop sign. He quickly looked around the four-way stop and accelerated.

"She's a pain in the ass," Ichigo grumbled. The sun was going down, and he was driving as far as he could away from that black-haired devil. He had a difficult conversation with his wife, which led to a frustrating argument. They bickered every once in a while, but this time was a full-on verbal assault on each other. She had overreacted about him coming home late from work.

"Stupid woman," Ichigo snorted with annoyance. He left their apartment and decided to take a trip around town. At first, the orange-haired man had no clue where he was headed, but an idea came to his mind. He turned his signal on and switched lanes last minute. A few people honked behind him, but he just brushed them off. He turned his blinker on again at an intersection and made a sharp right turn. This road was going to take him back to the place he grew up in. He was on his way home. He needed to get away from her.

* * *

"He just got up from the couch and left!" Rukia shouted into the phone as she paced between the living room and the kitchen. There was a nervous laugh on the other side.

"Can you believe him? He took his keys and just drove off!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Orihime asked with concern in her tone.

"O-overreacting?!" Rukia stammered. "He didn't have to leave so late. The sun is going down!"

"I know you're worried, Rukia," Orihime pointed out.

"I'm not worried," Rukia huffed. "I just don't think it was a smart idea to leave so late."

"Rukia! Stop lying to yourself," Orihime whined. "Ichigo will find his way back. If that wasn't true, then you two wouldn't have gotten married."

"I know..." Rukia mumbled as she slowed down her pace. Taking a seat on one of the chairs at the dinner table. "Do you think I went too far? I did say some horrible things."

"There's nothing wrong with being a little jealous," Orihime answered. "Just don't let it get to your head where it affects both of you and ruins the relationship. Trust me, it's from personal experience."

"I'm sorry," Rukia replied quietly. Orihime sighed into her cell phone.

"Don't apologize, Kurosaki Rukia!" Orihime huffed. "He needs you! I couldn't give you the advice you need if I continued to chase after Ichigo. I've learned that getting over someone can mature you."

"This is all so new to me," Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm regretting all the things I said to him."

"Of course you are! I know deep inside your faith in him hasn't faltered," Orihime bubbled. "You guys have only been married for a month. It's normal for couples to argue and overreact at the beginning of a marriage. They want it to be perfect. Just stay the way you two have been since high school. Everyone thought you two were already married. We just thought Ichigo couldn't afford a ring."

"We weren't that bad," Rukia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"The entire staff and students would disagree," Orihime laughed.

"I'll make sure to apologize to him," Rukia announced with a smile. "I was too hard on him. It was silly of me to think such things about him. Thank you, Orihime!"

"It was nice to share my knowledge with you. What do they always say? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Orihime exclaimed. "We'll talk later! Bye, Rukia!"

"Bye," Rukia echoed and hung up the phone. She strolled over to the couch, and she dialed Ichigo's number and pressed it to her ear.

* * *

Ichigo slammed the silver car door shut and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The sun had gone down, and the moon's soothing glow was the only thing illuminating the darkness. It was 7:33 pm, and the lights to the old clinic he used to live in were still on. He ignored his phone and turned it off. He was not in the mood to have a casual conversation right now. He lazily walked to the gate and pushed it open. It creaked open and silently shut itself when Ichigo let go. His fist found the front door and knocked on it. It took a few seconds for him to hear shuffling footsteps. The door opened, and there his dad stood with a small towel over his head.

"Son?" Isshin gasped. Ichigo stood there in his work uniform. He didn't have time to change before he stormed out of the apartment.

"Dad? Who is it?" Yuzu asked.

"It's your brother!" Isshin called back and grinned at his son. "What's with the late visit?"

"I was homesick," Ichigo grunted as he walked past his father. Isshin glanced out the door and briefly scanned the surroundings.

"Ichigo?" Karin said with a bowl of rice in her hands. Isshin closed the door behind him.

"Ichigo! Why are you here so late?" Yuzu yelped. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Ichigo smiled and ruffled her brown hair.

"I just wanted to see the family," Ichigo stated. "I should be fine, Yuzu." Isshin gave a confused glance at his son.

"Where's Rukia?" Isshin asked with a frown on his face. Ichigo winced at the question and slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

"She has a late day at work..." Ichigo lied.

"That's weird! I was texting Rukia this morning, and she said she had a day off today," Yuzu chimed in while peeking over the rice cooker and scooped rice into the bowl. Ichigo strolled over to the table with his father. Yuzu shoved the bowl in Ichigo's hands while ignoring his protests.

"What's really going on?" Karin questioned before stuffing her cheeks with steamed vegetables. Without warning, Isshin tripped his son and put him in a chokehold.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen," Karin motioned towards the carrot top and elder Kurosaki with chopsticks.

"Dad! Get off him and eat your dinner!" Yuzu scolded and gestured towards the table.

"Did you hurt my daughter in law?!" Isshin grunted while strengthening his hold.

"Get your ass off me, Goat Chin!" Ichigo snarled before tossing his father over his shoulder. He breathed hard before fixing his light brown button up and folding the sleeves to his elbows. Ichigo secured his hair and ran his fingers through his orange locks.

"Crazy old man!" Ichigo fumed and sat down at the table. He had no idea how he kept the bowl in his grip, but he did.

"You were going to tell us the truth," Karin insisted while grabbing a piece of fish off the plate in the middle.

"W-we got into an argument," Ichigo muttered with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"I hope you two make up," Yuzu whimpered with sympathy in her gaze. Karin closed one eye and pointed her chopsticks in an accusing way.

"When do you not bicker with each other?" Karin proposed and placed her chopsticks down. "This isn't anything new."

"This one was different!" Ichigo countered with a scowl on his face. "That woman had the nerve to accuse me of cheating on her with someone at the office!" He scowled again when he recalled the dispute they had this evening.

**(Flashback)**

Ichigo yawned as he stepped out of his silver car and shoved the keys into his black slacks. He walked into the lobby, and he greeted the owner with a nod before resuming towards his apartment building. He walked up the stairs to the third floor and began to look at all the numbers. He brought out the apartment key and unlocked it.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Rukia shouted from the kitchen. She sounded calm, but the atmosphere felt different somehow. It felt colder. She walked around the corner and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was to her shoulders, and her violet eyes had an annoyed glint. She wore a pale purple dress that stopped at her knees.

"Who else? A stranger?" Ichigo groggily snorted as he walked past her, and Rukia's gaze remained planted on him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lay on the couch.

"What were you doing?" Ichigo yawned again. Her hands remained on her hips.

"I was preparing coffee," Rukia huffed. "Just in case you had a late night again." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Where have you been? You were home relatively late."

"I was obviously at work," Ichigo groaned. "I had a long day, so I'm taking a nap."

"I'm not done with you yet. Your shift ends at four, so when did you plan on telling me you were coming home at 7:15 pm," Rukia said with an annoyed tone. He heard her feet storm over to him, and he cocked an eyebrow and popped one eye open. She thrust her cell phone in his face and tightened her grip.

"I couldn't prepare dinner because I didn't know when you were coming back! It would have been nice if you gave me a little warning!" Rukia snarled. Both eyes opened.

"Calm down," Ichigo muttered. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Ichigo," Rukia began through gritted teeth as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "this isn't the first time this has happened. When I ask you to explain, you give me vague answers. How do you want me to react?"

"I'm not in the mood to discuss things after long days at work," Ichigo explained with his arms over his chest.

"I'm your wife! I deserve to at least be informed! Do you not trust me anymore, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia snapped. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"I never said that!" Ichigo retorted and rolled his eyes. "I just never felt like I needed to tell you."

"Is there something I'm not supposed to know?" Rukia growled.

"I didn't say that, either!" Ichigo scowled. "If you need to know so badly, my boss told me I had to teach two interns. The two women were slow learners. It's not my fault!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Were they slow learners, or were they appreciating their mentor's annoyingly good looks?!" Rukia fumed with her eyebrows creased.

"What are you talking about? They took more glances than necessary, but that's not the point! Where are you getting this shit?!" Ichigo seethed with narrowed eyes.

"God, you're so dense!" Rukia moaned in aggravation. "I've seen the way the women at your job look at you! They eye you like your a piece of meat!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Ichigo groaned. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"Am I not allowed to be jealous? It's not my fault you work with every big breasted woman in Karakura!" Rukia shouted and clenched her fists.

"Don't be stupid," Ichigo snorted. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Kurosaki Ichigo. Did you ever think that maybe the women at your work are attempting to get in your pants?!" Rukia snapped. "They make it pretty obvious!"

"W-what are you so scared of?" Ichigo said with a blush on his cheeks. Rukia bitterly laughed and put her hands over her chest.

"For all I know," Rukia croaked, "you... you..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stood up from the couch.

"I what?" Ichigo growled lowly. "Are you insinuating something?" Rukia looked away with guilt.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not some low life bastard who would do that! How many times have you thought that?"

"A few times..." Rukia murmured. Ichigo gaped at her. He ran a hand through his hair with a defeated smirk. Rukia's fingers twitched as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"At least you were honest. That's nice to know," Ichigo retorted with devastation in his tone. His own wife didn't trust him, and that's all he needed to know.

"I'm outta here," Ichigo stormed past her.

"Ichigo-" Rukia mumbled and winced when he opened the door.

"I'll be back when I'm ready!" He slammed the door and marched away.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Rukia bit down on her lip lightly and continued to dial his number, but it continued going straight to voicemail. She felt the speed of her beating heart increase significantly. She sluggishly set her phone down and brought her knees to her chest.

"What have I done? He obviously wasn't the most suited person to be driving at night alone. Especially in the mood, he is in right now," Rukia worried to herself. "How could I say such things? I know Ichigo better than anyone. He wouldn't even think it let alone do it. I let my insecurities show. I am a fool." Her fingers traveled to her temples, and she sighed shakily. Rukia glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:10 pm. There was only one thing she could do, and that was to call all their friends and family to find out where he could be.

Ichigo cleaned the dishes in warm water. His sisters had gone to their rooms, and Isshin was sitting on the sofa watching TV and drinking a beer. He sighed as he dipped the last bowl in the water and put it down on the other side of the sink. He watched the water drain while he dried his hands. The soft fabric brushed his hands, and it reminded him of Rukia's comforting, gentle touch. Ichigo sighed again, except louder this time.

"Are you thinking about her?" Isshin spoke up after opening his beer can. Ichigo wandered over to his dad and caught a beer can that his father tossed at him.

"You're not underage anymore, so now you can share a drink with your old man." Ichigo pulled the tab to open it and sat down beside his father.

"Thanks," Ichigo mumbled and took a quick sip. His father took a swig and grinned.

"Your mother and I use to fight all the time too," Isshin said and took another swig.

"That can't be true. Mom was so nice she never would accuse you of doing something as unethical as cheating. Rukia is troublesome and just loves hearing the sound of her own voice."

"Masaki and I fought a lot more than you think," Isshin rattled on. "We kind of mutually agreed to keep it limited when you were born. We didn't want you nor Yuzu and Karin to see that nasty side of us. As time went by, arguments became rare for us." Ichigo tightened his grip on his beer.

"Rukia is stubborn, and I'm stubborn," Ichigo croaked. "We'll never be able to come up with an agreement like that." Isshin shook his head and took one last chug before crushing the can against the coffee table.

"How do you know? Have you tried?" Isshin questioned. "Does this usually occur when you two have an argument?"

"No," Ichigo stated with confidence. "None of our fights ended with one of us walking out on each other. We may argue a lot, but we never hold grudges. This was our first serious fight ever since we met."

"That's good," Isshin chuckled. "You two were definitely made for each other. You are both very overprotective of each other. Rukia is quite the protector." Ichigo took a sip and shook his head.

"It's annoying. Let me do the worrying instead of playing the hero all the time," Ichigo sighed. "She needs to start thinking about herself sometimes."

"Rukia is too selfless for her own good," Isshin smirked.

"You can say that again," Ichigo grumbled.

"Remember this well, Ichigo," Isshin whispered. "As men, we are considered the protectors of the family. But if we are the protectors, then who protects us? You are one of the luckier men to find a woman who is willing to be your protector. That is something to cherish, son." Ichigo just stared at his dad. He let the words process. Rukia was like a flower that only bloomed every millennium. Something like that is almost impossible to find again once it is gone. He took his last swig and gently settled the can on the table in front of him. It made him want to keep her by his side even longer, but this time they'll share the responsibility. Ichigo smiled faintly.

"What do you love about Rukia?" Isshin chimed in with a grin. Ichigo glanced up in thought and leaned back into the couch.

"Even if her selflessness gets her in trouble sometimes, it's touching. It's hard to find people like that. Her stubbornness is a thorn in my side, but I have fun teasing her about it. She's strong-willed and determined. I blame Byakuya for her ignorance of the outside world. But it's cute to see her attempt to understand the average person. If I'm going, to be honest, I think everything about her is impressive. Even her flaws are unique," Ichigo said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess you could say those are some of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place."

"So what are you waiting for?" Isshin laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's waiting for you right now."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

"No problem," Isshin smiled. Ichigo returned the smile and glanced around.

"What time is it?" Ichigo questioned while his father shrugged. Ichigo pulled out his phone and turned it on. As he waited for the device to boot up, the phone in the kitchen began to ring. Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get it," Isshin announced and sauntered over to the phone. Ichigo's screen brightened up to show a time. In large font, the time screamed 10:45 pm.

"I've been here for over three hours!" Ichigo exclaimed while jumping to his feet as he stared at his screen and noticed the numerous notifications. He had text messages from some of his friends. Rangiku, Renji, and Ishida had all sent him messages about his location. He clicked on Renji's notification and unlocked his phone.

Where the hell are you? Rukia's worried sick.

He looked at Rangiku's message.

I swear Ichigo! If you make Rukia cry again, I will find you.

Ichigo shuddered and tapped on Ishida's message.

I'm not sure I want to know what happened, but I suggest you hurry home. Your wife seems very anxious. Rukia needs you right now, dumbass.

Ichigo gaped at the messages and hesitantly looked at the rest of the notifications. He pressed his lips together at the 30 missed calls, and they were all from Rukia. He tightened his grip on his phone with a guilty look on his face. Ichigo focused his attention on his father when he heard him frantically talking to the person on the other side.

"He's on his way. I promise he's safe, Rukia." Isshin insisted. "Don't blame yourself. Make sure you visit us very soon." The phone hung up, and Isshin happily skipped out of the kitchen.

"Don't disappoint my daughter in law again," Isshin mocked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. His father slapped him on the back and gave him a suggestive smirk.

"I'm still expecting grandkids!" Ichigo weakly punched him in the face.

"Put a sock in it, old man!" Ichigo snapped and made his way to the door.

"Keep her close, son," Isshin murmured. "Protect her the way I couldn't protect your mother." A ghost of a sad smile appeared on Isshin's face. He had no doubt that his son found the perfect partner.

Ichigo stared at the door of their apartment. Behind this door was his wife, and she was patiently waiting for him to return from his drive. He took his wallet out of his pockets and searched for the apartment key. The sound of the doorknob turning made Ichigo freeze. The door opened, and Ichigo glanced up from the key. Rukia was frozen in place as well, and her eyes were slightly puffy and bloodshot. She searched his face and then turned away in embarrassment, and an adorable blush formed on her pale cheeks. Ichigo shook himself back into reality.

"Rukia?" Ichigo gulped. "Are you okay?" Rukia silently nodded.

"I'm fine, fool," Rukia mumbled. "Are you coming inside?" Ichigo faintly smiled and stepped inside as she closed it behind her and locked it. Both of them stood there in comfortable silence, but one of them needed to break it. To his surprise, it was Rukia.

"I'm so sorry..." Rukia spilled. "I shouldn't have accused you of an immoral act. I'm just surprised that you still chose me over all the women that have fallen for you through our years of knowing each other. You had so many options but still settled for-"

"Don't even think about finishing that statement!" Ichigo snorted. "Does it really matter if society considers them more attractive than you? You're beautiful the way you are. I married you because none of those women could give me what only you can give me. You're the only one that has successfully protected me as much as I've tried to protect you. I can find plenty of fake women around every corner, but a woman like you is hard to find and doesn't come around often enough. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." Rukia's pale lips were parted, and her violet orbs were sparkling with affection and love. She smirked and lightly punched his shoulder.

"How long did it take you to learn that sappy speech?" Rukia teased. Ichigo smirked and gently brushed the hair out of her extraordinary eyes.

"Practiced it the entire way back to you," Ichigo shrugged as she giggled.

"I like this side of you," Rukia joked.

"Don't get used to it," Ichigo frowned. Rukia laughed again and placed her hand on his cheek to encourage him to get closer. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. She threw a fake frown towards him.

"Too bad," Rukia cooed with a fake sugary tone. Ichigo followed her into the hall that led to their room.

"Wait! I need to apologize too," Ichigo declared. "I'm sorry for not telling you ahead of time that I was going to be late. You deserve to know that much. Sorry for making you worry." Rukia glanced over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

"I was being paranoid, but thank you," Rukia hummed happily. Ichigo smirked and slowly approached her to embrace her from behind.

"Were you crying for me when I got here?" Ichigo grinned as he whispered into her ear. Rukia elbowed him in the gut as her face began to turn a dark shade of red.

"A Kuchiki n-never c-cries," Rukia spluttered in embarrassment. "I had an eyelash in my eye." Ichigo held his side but continued to smirk at her teasingly.

"I thought it was cute," Ichigo gibed in a provocative tone.

"Don't get used to it," Rukia said in a mocking tone as she repeated his exact words from a few moments ago.

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Ichigo asked while rubbing his side.

"I made sure to eat while I waited," Rukia shrugged.

"Good," Ichigo replied. Ichigo embraced her again and brought his face to her face. He planted several silent kisses on her lips. The raven-haired woman melted into his touch. She sighed in delight as he lowered his lips to her neck.

"Must be doing something right," Ichigo smirked against her skin. Rukia squirmed in his arms as she tried to pull away.

"I need a better angle," Rukia explained as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took the chance to seize her lips with both hands on her lower back. They started heavy and passionate and let the intensity of the kiss increase steadily. Rukia released for air and pressed her forehead on his chest.

"I missed you," Rukia whispered against his shirt. Ichigo smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"It was only for a few hours," Ichigo pointed out. Rukia glared at him and jabbed his gut.

"It was for a stupid reason," Rukia huffed. Her fingers were intertwined with his hair. He leaned forward and grazed her collarbone with his lips.

"Maybe I should leave more often," Ichigo grinned as she shuddered from his warm breath on her ear. "It makes you more active and exposed." Rukia rolled her eyes and continued to play with his hair.

"Fool," Rukia muttered and closed her eyes as his lips settled on the crook of her neck. He kissed various spots and grazed his teeth against her skin. Rukia froze and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's enough," Rukia breathed. Ichigo groaned into the crook of her neck. He pulled away and ran his hand through his fiery hair.

"Fine," Ichigo snorted in defeat. She gently squeezed his hand.

"It's getting late," Rukia murmured as she turned around. Ichigo watched her walk further down the hall. She faced Ichigo and placed a hand on her hip, and she smiled again.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you coming to bed with me?" Rukia innocently challenged. He straightened up and turned off all the lights in the living room and kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Ichigo replied before following her into their room and shut the door behind him. She was already stripped down and walked over to the wardrobe to grab a nightgown. As she pulled the white nightgown out, she smirked into their mirror.

"See something you like," Rukia purred as she put the nightgown over her head. She put it on and spun around to face her husband.

"Something I haven't already seen," Ichigo responded and gestured towards the large wardrobe. "Pass me some sweats." Rukia took out a pair of gray sweats and softly threw them towards him. She wandered over to their bed and crawled to her side, and she took the sheets and put them over her petite figure. She snuggled under the covers and watched Ichigo take off his shirt. Her husband walked over to their laundry basket and dropped his work clothes in. He joined her in their bed soon after. He put his arms around her small body and pulled her closer.

"While I was home, the old man told me he wanted grandkids," Ichigo smirked as he waited for her to get flustered. She waved a hand in front of her face and smiled.

"Maybe next week," Rukia hummed. "I'm tired right now." Ichigo frowned and stared at her perplexed.

"You're something else, Rukia," Ichigo grunted as one of his hands ran up and down her thigh. He glanced up at her eyes when she gave him that enchanting smile he adored so much.

"You know you love it," Rukia's bewitching violet eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I do," Ichigo smiled. Rukia pressed her hand against his cheek and kissed the other one.

"Then go to bed," Rukia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I meant it when I said I was tired." The woman rolled over on her side, so her back was to his face. His arms that were around her tugged her closer so that their bodies were pressed together. She giggled placed a hand over his.

"Good night," Rukia mumbled and closed her eyes. Ichigo rolled over slightly to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Good night, Rukia," Ichigo whispered as he also closed his eyes while she stayed safe in his arms. He was grateful for the life he was given. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. All he knew was he loved her, and there was nothing in this world that would change the way he sees her.

**May these memories last an eternity.**

* * *

_Lyrics:_

_The Good Stuff_

_By: Kenny Chesney_

_Well, me and my lady had our first big fight_   
_So I drove around 'til I saw the neon lights_   
_Of a corner bar and it just seemed right so I pulled up_   
_Not a soul around but the old bar keep_   
_Down at the end lookin' half asleep_   
_But he walked up and said, "What'll it be?"_   
_I said, "The good stuff"_   
_He didn't reach around for the Whiskey_   
_He didn't pour me a Beer_   
_His blue eyes kinda went misty_   
_He said, "You can't find that here"_

_'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date_   
_Momma's all worried when you get home late_   
_And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate_   
_'Cause you're hands are shakin' so much_   
_And it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair_   
_Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year_   
_And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up_   
_Yeah man, that's the good stuff_

_He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass_   
_And I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that"_   
_We sat there and talked as an hour passed like old friends_   
_I saw a black and white picture and it caught my stare_   
_It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair_   
_He said, "That's my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we wed"_   
_He said, "I spent five years in the bar when the cancer took her from me"_   
_"But I've been sober three years now"_   
_"'Cause the one thing's stronger than the Whiskey"_

_Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl_   
_The way she adored that string of pearls_   
_I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl_   
_Married his high school love_   
_And it's a new t-shirt sayin' I'm a grandpa_   
_Bein' right there as our time got small_   
_And holdin' her hand when good the Lord called her up_   
_Yeah man that's the good stuff_

_He said, "When you get home she'll start to cry"_   
_"When she says, I'm sorry, say so am I"_   
_"Look into those eyes so deep in love and drink it up"_   
_"'Cause that's the good stuff"_

_That's the good stuff_


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was spending time with family for the holidays, so I took a break from my computer. Don't worry I'm still working on new content. I'm also thinking about new prompts. I should have done this earlier, but I want to thank all the people who have interacted with this story. It means so much to me, so thank you. The support makes working on this project so much easier.
> 
> Song fic: I Won't Say I'm in Love by Susan Egan
> 
> This song is from the Disney movie "Hercules." I think most people know this song and there's not much to explain here. The title of the song is pretty self explanatory. Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, but Kubo does!
> 
> Maybe OOC and could be cringey for all I know. Please enjoy!

**_I Won't Say I'm in Love_ **

"What are you doing here?!" Rukia exclaimed while slamming her small hands on her desk. The tall, orange-haired man closed his eyes and sighed with annoyance.

"I just came to visit. I already talked to Renji. He tried to bring me to one of the bars in Seiretei. I had to decline," Ichigo explained without making eye contact with the short lieutenant. "I was on my way to hang out with him and Ikkaku when I noticed I was near the Thirteenth Division. I can see I'm not wanted here, so I'll just leave." He snorted and moved to close the door.

"Wait!" Rukia hollered and faintly smiled. "Let me take you out for food. It would only be fair since you came all this way..." Ichigo rolled his eyes and adjusted Zangetsu.

"After you," Ichigo grunted mockingly. Rukia dropped an insignificant amount of papers on her desk before grabbing her zanpakuto and rearranged it at her hip. She silently walked past the substitute shinigami and gestured towards the door. He closed it behind her and poked her side.

"Playing hooky?" Ichigo teased while putting his hands behind his head.

"Only an irresponsible fool like you would say that," Rukia stated with a smirk forming on her lips. "A lieutenant just gave up some of her time for you. You should be grateful."

"Tch," Ichigo grumbled. "Whatever." Rukia watched the young man out of the corner of her eye. She would never admit it, but she had missed his bright orange hair and his warm brown eyes. He had aged quite well since the last time she saw him. His jawline was as sharp as ever, and his body had a bigger build now. Time did wonders on Ichigo's physical appearance. The best part was his natural kind nature stayed the same, and his tender brown eyes still had that inspiring intensity. His charming personality had stayed the same after everything that happened. This thought made her smile.

"Rukia? Are you listening?" Ichigo grunted with irritation.

"E-excuse me?" Rukia gulped in embarrassment as she focused her expression on her taller comrade.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes straight, and you weren't responding!" Ichigo huffed. Rukia narrowed her eyes and snapped her neck towards Ichigo.

"Sorry," Rukia murmured. "I didn't know I was staring into space that long. How long until your next visit to the Living World?"

"Tomorrow," Ichigo replied while messing with the handle of Zangetsu. The Soul Society was allowing Ichigo to visit his family in the Living World. It seems like Ichigo was becoming too powerful for the Living World every day. They made sure to suppress as much of his reiatsu before he went for his visit. It's been a whole year since Yhwach attacked the Soul Society. Ichigo hesitantly agreed to stay here. It was going to take him a while to get used to this lifestyle. Maybe this was her fault. His average life as a teenager was being robbed from him once again. Ichigo noticed the pained expression on her face.

"What were you thinking about?" Ichigo asked with a sudden curiosity. Rukia shook her head. There was no way she would tell him that she was thinking about his appearance. She knows he'll get upset if she brings up her guilt. That's why she decided to stay quiet.

"That's none of your business!" Rukia snapped. "Let's just go..." She shunpoed out of the division with Ichigo cursing in the background while trying to catch up to her.

The famous duo sat at the front of a noodle shop located right outside of the Tenth Division. Ichigo took a large bite and slurped the rest of the noodles into his mouth.

"It's nice to just take a break like this sometimes," Ichigo grinned before eating more out of his bowl. While Ichigo was living here in Soul Society, they hadn't decided which division he should be put in. They had no idea where to assign him, so Ichigo was forced to help every division during his free time. Rukia studied him before returning to her own meal.

"I know you get more missions than your average shinigami, and I'm glad you have time to relax," Rukia said with caution in her voice. "However, you shouldn't let your guard down. Anything could happen at any moment." Ichigo glared at her and flicked her forehead.

"You're too tense," Ichigo groaned. "When was the last time you took a break, lieutenant Kuchiki?" Rukia shyly counted on her fingers before throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Don't switch this on me!" Rukia shot back. Ichigo shrugged off the daggers being tossed at him, and he grabbed his cup of water. He turned on his stool, so his back was to the bar counter. He leaned back with poor posture and placed his arms on the counter.

"Whatever," Ichigo smirked and put the cup to his lips.

"Rukia? Ichigo? Is that you? When did you come back?" A high shrilled voice shouted with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Rangiku! Greetings!" Rukia beamed. Ichigo glanced towards the voice and saw the voluptuous vice-captain of the Tenth Division cheerfully strolling towards them.

"Yo!" Ichigo greeted and saluted lazily to Rangiku. "I got back about a week ago."

"That's great to hear! When do you leave?" The busty lieutenant bubbled.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Ichigo answered and took another sip of water. Rangiku smiled and eyed the duo with an intense gaze.

"What are you two doing here? Is it a date?" Rangiku squealed in excitement. Rukia unconsciously spat out her broth and began to cough. The store owner scowled while Rukia muttered multiple apologies. Ichigo's eyes widened at the woman's statement.

"I-I assure you-" Rukia began.

"Everyone's been talking about you two? After Yhwach's defeat, you two have been the topic of Seireitei! Little Kuchiki is even getting a small fan club! A lot of the young men at my division are very interested in you," Rangiku teased while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. It was Ichigo's turn to spit out liquid. He coughed for a few seconds and then noticed a group of male shinigami standing behind them. They were whispering to each other. Ichigo's cheek twitched when he saw one of them make an inappropriate gesture with his hips towards the short black-haired woman to his right. The group began to laugh and nod.

"Oi! What are you jackasses staring at? Get moving!" Ichigo growled loudly. When he scowled, the group quickly dispersed. Rukia observed this and hid her face in her hands.

"It seems my men aren't the only ones!" Rangiku chirped into the violet-eyed shinigami's ear. Rukia buried her face deeper into her tiny palms. The sound of ringing filled the brief silence. Ichigo fished out his phone and read the caller ID.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back," Ichigo nonchalantly stated as if he didn't just look like he was going to murder those men. Rukia nodded and tried very hard to ignore the woman with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"He's so in love!" Rangiku bubbled. "I have no doubt you return his feelings!" Rukia shook her head and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"He's protective by nature. This means nothing," Rukia protested. "Ichigo is only a friend. There's nothing more to us."

"No man stares at a woman the way Ichigo does with you unless he's in love," Rangiku snorted. "Stop denying it! He's done so much for you how can you not be in love with him?!" Rukia pondered her words as she delicately sipped the broth from the bowl. Ichigo's exceptional commitment to rescue her during her execution was impressive. He had close death experiences, but every time he would push his way through the enemy territory for her sake. He did the impossible, and it was all for her. She waved her hand in front of her face and brushed off the comment.

"He would do the same thing for anyone of his comrades," Rukia insisted.

"Everyone in Seireitei knows that he has a special place for you in his heart," Rangiku snorted. "You should see the look on his face when you're the topic of discussion. I can tell he's very grateful to have you in his life. He really likes talking about how much you changed his world. His face brightens up, and he kind of reminds me of the sun. It's cute!"

"You are mistaken," Rukia said and rolled her eyes. "He has no reason to feel that way about me." The raven-haired woman reverted her attention to her bowl. Rangiku's eye twitched in frustration as she continued to stare at her. This wasn't going as planned, and the other Shinigami Women's Association members would get on her case if she gave up now. She needed to come up with a new plan quickly. Rukia was going to leave this shop thinking about a certain grumpy substitute shinigami. Rangiku spun around on her stool and leaned against the counter.

"There were some rumors that Ichigo has his eyes on a certain shinigami! People have seen him walking around the Seireitei with a bouquet of flowers towards the Sixth Division," Rangiku spoke up after thinking of her next move. Rukia tenderly settled her bowl down in front of her before giving the older woman a perplexed look.

"Sixth Division?" Rukia questioned. "When was this?" Rangiku slightly smirked at the younger shinigami's curiosity.

"You haven't heard? The rumors started up at the beginning of the week. Someone said they've seen him bringing gifts and flowers over to the Sixth Division. He's been doing it every day," Rangiku informed.

"Well, now that you mention it," Rukia began. "He told me that he just came back from the Sixth Division when he came into my office. He told me he went to visit Renji. Although, I think I've also seen him going in and out of the Sixth Division an unusual amount of times." She saw the woman's eyes wander towards the direction Ichigo went to answer his call. He was pacing back and forth behind the noodle shop. When he stopped, the man began to laugh with a hint of a blush on his face. Rangiku's gaze followed Rukia's, and her lips faintly smiled.

"I would have never thought Ichigo would have the hots for a random shinigami from the Sixth Division! I always thought he had a thing for you," Rangiku chuckled. Rukia snapped her head back to the taller woman. She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks.

"You were wrong. Ichigo is not obligated to have feelings for me. He's a grown man and can make his own decisions, " Rukia grumbled. Rangiku frowned and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What if it happens to be true? Are you telling me you're not the least bit jealous?" Rangiku pouted. Rukia gawked at her.

"O-of course not!" Rukia denied. "Ichigo is allowed to date any person he desires. That's none of my business, and I respect his privacy. He doesn't have to tell me. I'll wait." Rangiku sighed in exasperation.

"You really are part of the Kuchiki Clan," Rangiku whined. "You have _no_ feelings for him at all? _None_?!" Rukia shook her head. It was a long time ago. The feelings that she used to have were gone, and it was better it stayed that way. The feelings she had were only bothersome. She would never let her heart out in the open again.

"This man saves your life and gives you the will to live again, and you have no feelings for him? You seemed to be very attracted to him back then. What changed?" Rangiku bitterly asked since she wasn't getting the responses she wanted. "Why would you let him go without a second thought? Are you not grateful for him?"

"That's not what I meant," Rukia sighed. "I have my reasons, but I do not feel like discussing them. This is not the right place." Rukia drawled out a shaky sigh. Why did she have to ask so many questions? Couldn't she see that Rukia was trying to hold onto her walls? She wasn't ready to let them fall.

"If you say so," Rangiku hummed. Rukia closed her eyes and saw that sickening sweet smile of Ichigo. The smile he gave her at the bridge, and the smile he gave her at the Shiba clan. His smile after she spilled her heart out to him after he was defeated by the arrancar. She saw the smile he tossed at her when she and Renji arrived at Hueco Mundo. The last time she saw that wide gorgeous smile on his face was when she saved him from the leader of the Exequias. After the incident on top of the dome, he wasn't the same. He finally smiled again after the battle with Aizen. Her heart fluttered when she pictured the smile he gave her when she returned his shinigami powers. Ichigo's smile was rare, but she had seen it multiple times. All these moments were moments she cherished and kept close to the heart that she was planning to leave behind after she died. The sound of her beating heart echoed.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Rangiku worried. "You look very pale. Are you sick?" She felt Rukia's forehead.

"Your forehead seems fine, but your cheeks look pink."

"I'm sorry," Rukia muttered. "Please excuse me. I need to leave." Rukia landed gracefully on her feet and walked away before Rangiku started asking questions. That feeling was too familiar, and it needed to go away quickly. After suppressing them for so long, they had finally resurfaced. Rangiku watched her with a frown.

"Be careful on your way back!" Rangiku hollered. Rukia was not listening to her and let her feet lead her out of her vision. Ichigo rounded the corner and scowled at the empty seats.

"Where did Rukia go?" Ichigo asked. Rangiku shrugged, still staring off into the distance where Rukia disappeared.

"She just up and left," Rangiku said. "She was acting kind of strange. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Maybe she realized something." Rangiku grinned and hopped off her chair.

"Realized what?" Ichigo questioned. Rangiku wagged a finger in front of his face.

"Oh, nothing!" Rangiku giggled. The owner of the shop glared at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sir! You still need to pay for this!" He motioned towards the food on the counter. Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-oh... I don't h-have any money from this world," Ichigo fretted as the man narrowed his eyes.

"They still haven't paid you for your work! Sucks being a rookie!" Rangiku bubbled as she quietly plotted her escape.

"Oi! Rangiku, could you help-!" Ichigo stole a glance at where the buxom blonde was standing. She was gone.

"Sorry, Ichigo! I think my Captain is calling for me! Have fun!" Rangiku grinned. The owner grabbed Ichigo by the back of the collar.

"W-wait!" Ichigo protested.

"Having the Hero of Soul Society working for us will definitely help sales," the owner rattled on while pulling Ichigo into the shop.

"I said, wait, damn it!" Ichigo cried.

* * *

"I'm sorry I left you, Ichigo!" Rukia apologized and bit her lip. "I had so much on my mind, and I forgot about you! I should have paid for us before I left." Ichigo could see the guilt in her eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his bright locks.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ichigo shrugged. "I learned how to make noodles from scratch." Rukia chuckled and adjusted her grip on the pile of files in her arms.

"Let me take some," Ichigo offered while taking half the files into his arms.

"Thank you," Rukia said with a smile. She watched him from the corner of her eye. The conversation she had with Rangiku early in the morning replayed in her mind. She gritted her teeth and pressed her lips in annoyance. She worked so hard to repress her feelings, only for them to break out so effortlessly. There was no way she was going to let Rangiku win.

"Someone told me that you've been visiting the Sixth Division a lot lately," Rukia spoke up. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Who told you?" Ichigo hissed. "Renji?!" Rukia was shocked by his reaction. This could work to her advantage.

"No," Rukia calmly replied. "These were just rumors from common shinigami." She didn't want to start asking questions and cause him to panic. She truly did respect his privacy and would allow him to come to her at his own pace. Ichigo averted his eyes and fiddled with the files in his hands.

"I just go there to hang out with Renji," Ichigo grumbled. "That's it." Rukia could hear the honesty coming from his words. He was obviously hiding some things from her, but he wasn't lying to her either. Were the rumors a stretch? She decided to nod in response and changed the subject.

"By the way, why are you coming with me to the Shino Academy? I'm doing a lecture there for the new graduates."

"I have nothing better to do," Ichigo answered and shrugged.

"You could always go home," Rukia suggested, but he frowned at it.

"Do you not want me here?" Ichigo grunted. "Is that why you left me at the noodle shop?" Rukia saw that Ichigo looked offended at her statement.

"No, of course not!" Rukia snorted. "It's just..." She made eye contact with his honey-like gaze, and she turned away in a hurry. She cleared her throat.

"Ignore what I said," Rukia insisted. "I appreciate your help and presence." Rukia's heartbeat was being obnoxiously loud as Rangiku's conversation played back. She was not in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. He was stubborn and ill-mannered. He had no respect for anyone, and he was always scowling. Even if his scowl was still attractive, it shouldn't be permanent. While she remained in her thoughts, she did not notice the large group of students approaching them.

"Watch out!" Ichigo asserted and grabbed her by the waist to get her out of the way. She was pressed against his chest as she heard murmuring students.

"Aww! I knew the rumors were true!" One of the female students whispered. Ichigo was holding onto Rukia while balancing the files in one hand.

"A powerful couple!" Her friend cooed.

"I was hoping to be a part of her division," a male student chatted away with the two girls.

"Keep walking!" Ichigo snarled at a group of boys staring at them.

"You can let go of me now!" Rukia grumbled into his chest. When he didn't let go, she angrily stepped on his foot.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ichigo cursed while rubbing his foot.

"It was nice of you to help me, but I can take care of myself!" Rukia pointed out while continuing her pace. Ichigo matched her speed with a small limp in his step.

"Then watch where you're going," Ichigo smirked. Rukia huffed in annoyance before adjusting the files.

"Be quiet, fool!" Rukia huffed. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you so aggravated?" Ichigo asked.

"Because-" Rukia stopped and felt her heart skip a beat when he gazed at her with worry.

"Let's just get to the lecture hall," Rukia mumbled with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. They made their way in silence. When they got there, it was full of many people. The boys were in blue uniforms while the girls wore red.

"A lot must have graduated," Ichigo said out loud.

"This is the biggest class yet," Rukia whispered back. "Can you put the files we brought in alphabetical order?" Ichigo scowled at her request.

"Why?" Ichigo complained. Rukia smirked at him.

"Are you starting to regret that you came?" Rukia quipped. Ichigo scowled again and waved her off.

"Tch," Ichigo snorted. "Whatever." He obeyed her request without another word of complaint. Rukia turned her attention to the graduates.

"May I please have everyone's attention? Welcome! My name is Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant and the acting Captain of the Thirteenth Division. To my left is the well-known substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." All the students stopped talking when they heard her voice echo through the hall. Rukia always had an effect on people when she made an appearance. She demanded everyone's attention when she enters rooms.

"We are honored to have the next generation offering their service to the Gotei 13. But know this job is not a game. It is our duty as shinigami to make sure we balance souls and protect the world from threats that could disrupt our whole system. I hope you know what you got yourselves into." Ichigo paused to watch what she was doing. Her words were always inspiring, and he knew that no other person could get them ready for their jobs as Rukia could. Rukia continued her lecture and began to pace the room. Ichigo took another glance at her as he finished up his task. He looked at her face and saw that it had her stoic, deadpanned Kuchiki expression. She still had her short hair that framed her chin. He made sure to ignore some of the male students checking her petite figure out. When she stopped pacing, Ichigo realized that the lecture was coming to an end. He placed the last file on the desk at the front of the classroom and walked up behind Rukia.

"Any questions before you are given to one of the professors?" Rukia asked the crowd. "It can be for Kurosaki or me." Ichigo scowled.

"I never agreed to that," Ichigo protested. A male student raised his hand. Rukia nodded at him.

"Do we get to choose which division we want to be in?"

"I can't guarantee anything, but you can register for a specific division if you want. You might not get into it, but I see no harm in trying," Rukia responded. His group of friends began to whisper among each other. Ichigo carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

"Any more questions?" Ichigo huffed impatiently. A female student raised her hand.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered as she tried to pry his hand off her shoulder.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Ichigo pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Is the Hero of Soul Society and the Princess of the Kuchiki Clan hooking up?" The girl was so blunt about it. Ichigo let go of Rukia and glared at the students.

"H-hooking up?" Ichigo gulped. Rukia blushed and began to rub her temples.

"We are d-doing no such thing!" Rukia retorted with irritation in her voice. A male student from the back stood up.

"Does that mean lieutenant Kuchiki is single?" The man shouted from the back. Some of the fellow male peers leaned forward.

"That's none of your business, kid," Ichigo scoffed.

"I can answer for myself..." Rukia sighed and felt mentally exhausted.

"Who the hell is feeding you these lies?" Ichigo scowled as he ran a hand through his orange hair.

"They're not lies! You two are just too stubborn to make any moves," the voice came from the entrance of the lecture hall. Rukia gaped at the figure. She should've known it was her who was using such vulgar language to spread rumors.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo exclaimed as she strolled to them.

"Hey! You two seem as close as ever. I see you're still as overprotective as ever, Ichigo," Yoruichi mocked.

"H-he's not being overprotective!" Rukia argued. Yoruichi laughed at her statement and turned to the students.

"The Head Captain is outside the academy for you guys! Grab your file that's on that desk behind Ichigo. You are all dismissed," Yoruichi ordered. All of them left hesitantly after taking their files. They wanted to witness this conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned. The powerful dark-skinned woman tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder with a cat-like grin.

"Kyoraku gave me a job as an instructor at the academy," Yoruichi explained.

"Were you the one who spread those horrendous rumors?" Rukia interjected. Before Yoruichi could respond, a large group of female shinigami students wandered into the lecture hall. One of them shyly looked up at Ichigo.

"A-are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" She stuttered.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"We wanted to know if you could teach us a few things," the girl mumbled. Ichigo was about to decline, but Yoruichi beat him to it.

"Why don't you take their offer? I wanted to talk to Kuchiki by herself," Yoruichi recommended. Ichigo shrugged and lazily let the women pull him out of the room.

"You're still blushing," Yoruichi pointed out as she strode towards one of the tables and sat down. Rukia slapped her cheeks and shook her head.

"Who wouldn't after being asked that!" Rukia exasperated while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I may have given the students the wrong idea, but it doesn't change that you two are head over heels for each other. Do you know how sickening it is to watch you two try to continue this stupid game of 'how much longer can we keep this relationship platonic?'" Yoruichi chatted. "You've obviously reached the point in your relationship where you are way more than friends. In fact, you two have been in this position for a while. Stop trying to postpone it. Relationships can only develop and fall. They can't stay the same." Rukia closed her ears and glared at the purple-haired woman.

"Why do people insist on getting involved with our relationship?" Rukia growled. "It's fine the way it is." Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow in disapproval.

"Is it?" Yoruichi pondered. "Either you are blind or super dense. Ichigo has obviously been trying to take the next step in your relationship." Rukia refused to believe it.

"I don't believe you!" Rukia objected.

"Have you not noticed he's getting closer to you? He even came back to Soul Society early just for you. He even asked Renji to be his excuse if you wanted to know why he was here. Those rumors about Ichigo going to the Sixth Division are not wrong, and it's because he clearly has something planned for you," Yoruichi countered with a confident smirk. Rukia blushed and pulled at her sleeves nervously.

"You're both wrong," Rukia stated with narrowed eyes.

"Did Matsumoto find you? We're just trying to help you. We all know that Ichigo is looking for more, and you've got him wrapped around your finger," Yoruichi crossed her long slender legs.

"This is not something I want to discuss," Rukia scoffed.

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later," Yoruichi smiled as she leaned forward. Rukia averted her gaze and turned away.

"This discussion is over," Rukia whispered. "I'm leaving." Rukia marched out of the lecture hall.

"Rukia! Where are you going?" Ichigo called out at her. Rukia's face was fuming and turning red. She ignored all of her surroundings and blocked out all of the noise. She shunpoed out of the academy. She could not stay here any longer.

"Wait! Rukia!" Ichigo snarled in frustration. Two students grabbed his arms.

"Kurosaki sensei! Please teach us more!" The two girls pleaded.

"F-fine," Ichigo muttered as he glanced over his shoulder to where Rukia had disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Rukia walked the halls of the First Division while holding the side of her head. The entire day has been nothing but stressful. She just finished a meeting with the Head Captain Kyoraku about training new recruits. Unfortunately, her brain was not fully there. Instead, it was wandering to many places. Her heart was beating out of her chest because she thought about her conversations with Rangiku and Yoruichi. The more she got dragged into these situations, the more she felt those dormant feelings erupt. Were they right? Was Ichigo attempting to court her? While the young shinigami was in her deep inner thoughts, she winces at the soft tap on her shoulder. She whirled around and automatically grabbed for her sword.

"Lieutenant Ise!" Rukia exclaimed. She instantly bowed and mumbled apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I've been on edge all day."

"You seemed a little tense," Nanao affirmed while fixing her glasses. "It's got to be stressful operating a division all by yourself." She gave Rukia a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you could ask lieutenant Kira or lieutenant Hisagi for advice," Nanao suggested. Rukia nodded.

"If only that was the case," Rukia muttered to herself.

"How's your Bankai training going?" Nanao asked while writing a few notes on her clipboard.

"It's going well," Rukia hummed. "Thank you for asking!" She appreciated the subject because it took her mind off of everything that has been happening. Nanao twirled the pen in her fingers.

"We need strong and prepared Captains," Nanao stated. "You would make a great Captain. Captain Ukitake would have been very proud." Rukia sadly smiled.

"Thank you," Rukia said. She was pleased to know that the First Division was complimenting her skills. Nanao cleared her throat.

"I wanted to check up on how your division was doing, but I do have a question I feel must be asked," Nanao explained.

"Go on," Rukia insisted.

"Have you read the Seireitei Bulletin lately? The most recent story is quite interesting," Nanao hinted as she brought out the copy from her clipboard. "It's selling very well."

"That's nice," Rukia said while crossing her arms. "I'm glad lieutenant Hisagi has something to write about."

"I am, too," Nanao agreed. "After everything that has happened, we need as much funding as possible. Do you know what the story is?"

"I do not," Rukia replied. "I have not picked up the latest edition. I've been busy with the division." Nanao sighed and fiddled with the corner of the magazine.

"Is it true then? Are you and the substitute shinigami going out?" Nanao asked calmly, but there was a glint of curiosity and excitement in her eyes. The woman adjusted her glasses before exposing the cover of the magazine. Rukia gasped, and her jaw dropped slightly. Someone had been following her and Ichigo the entire day without them noticing. Rukia's eye twitched, and she clenched her teeth in displeasure. They had taken photos of them at the noodle shop and at the Shinigami Academy.

"Why is this happening?" Rukia groaned and massaged her temples. She was getting another headache.

"You seem very shocked and bothered," Nanao noted. "Is this what has you so tense? Is it true?"

"It doesn't matter. Those stories are false," Rukia snorted. "Ichigo and I are nothing but friends. We agreed to this." Rukia said the last line more to herself. She began to march away, but Nanao followed her. There was a hidden smile in her eyes as she kept pace with the shorter woman. Damn those stupid tall people.

"You two seem very comfortable," Nanao pointed out.

"There is nothing strange about comrades being comfortable with one another," Rukia countered while turning a corner.

"I see," Nanao commented. "The SWA would disagree. If I remember correctly, Matsumoto said something about two acting like a married couple." Rukia stopped and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"She's wrong, and I have no feelings for the man," Rukia seethed. "End of discussion."

"This article would say otherwise," Nanao objected. "It was an interview with Kurosaki Ichigo himself." Rukia froze and inched a little closer to Nanao.

"You can tell the interviewer to stay out of our private lives," Rukia fumed. "That interview is probably filled with plenty of lies." Nano unexpectedly thrust the magazine into the violet-eyed lieutenant's hands.

"You should read it for yourself," Nanao suggested with a neutral tone. "After all, it is about you guys. It's only fair for you to fact check it yourself." Rukia's grip tightened on the magazine and held it close to her chest. Nanao fixed her glasses and turned away.

"I'll leave you alone. Enjoy the rest of your day, lieutenant Kuchiki." Rukia nodded and walked away. She glanced down at the magazine and skimmed through the pages.

"Kuchiki! Look out!" Nanao shouted as she took a glance behind her. Rukia copied her action while she continued to walk.

"Pardon?" Rukia questioned before ramming into a much larger figure. Rukia squeaked and almost fell on the ground, but two hands grabbed her waist to prevent her tumble. The arm encircled her and pulled her closer. Her face was met with a broad chest. The arms yanked her close to the figure that almost caused her to plummet.

"You good?" Rukia automatically grasped the person's sleeves and slowly pulled away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia burst. His warm honey eyes inspected her entire physique before grinning. Rukia was so captivated by his smile, she didn't realize she was staring.

"Watch where you're going, midget," Ichigo quipped with a smirk forming on his lips. Rukia squeezed tighter and turned her cheek to him. His warm breath nicked her cheek and chin.

"Thank you for catching me," Rukia coughed. "But you can let me go now." Ichigo released her hesitantly before rubbing his neck.

"This would have never happened if you were taller," Ichigo grumbled but was met with a tiny fist to the jaw.

"Bite your tongue, fool!" Rukia snapped before fixing her lieutenant's badge. Ichigo held his jaw for a few more seconds, and his expression softened. Rukia flinched and nervously wrapped her arms around herself.

"I was actually looking for you. Someone from the Thirteenth Division told me that you were at the First Division," Ichigo explained. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"What is on your mind?" Rukia slowly drawled out. Ichigo glanced away, and a blush crept onto his cheeks. Rukia began to inwardly panic at his reaction. Although her deadpanned face let no emotions show.

"I want you to come with me for a second," Ichigo told her. "But we need to hurry." People were starting to stare and watch the couple with interest. It didn't help that lieutenant Ise was chuckling behind Rukia, so she turned her head and sent death glares at the woman.

"Rukia?" Ichigo broke in. Rukia glared at him, which made him frown.

"Why can't you just tell me what you want?" Rukia snorted.

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise! Are you okay? Why are you so angry?" Ichigo said and crossed his arms.

"No offense, but this seems like a waste of time, Ichigo," Rukia whispered as she felt more eyes watching them. It was as if the entire First Division came for them. Some people gasped at her statement, and Nanao had stopped laughing and was now watching the scene anxiously. Rukia bit her lip when Ichigo scowled at her words.

"What are you saying? I came here for one reason only," Ichigo grunted. "I wanted to tell you something important, but you're acting really weird. Is there something you're not telling me?" People began to whisper among each other.

"Why does he like her? That was a cruel thing to say to him," one of the shinigami muttered.

"I guess the article was wrong."

"He sounded so happy in the interview. I feel bad for him." Rukia glared at the magazine and shoved it into Ichigo's gut. He grunted in pain and glared at the short woman.

"What the hell?" Ichigo snapped.

"You should probably keep that thought to yourself," Rukia retorted. "Take this, I don't want it. I have work to do!" She shunpoed once more that day. She left Ichigo standing there with him gawking at the spot she was at. Everyone who witnessed the interaction all began to mutter things. Ichigo scowled at the audience and pulled on the collar of his shihakusho.

"Why do I even bother?" Ichigo scoffed to himself and stormed out of the First Division. Nanao pulled out her pager and made a call.

"Emergency meeting Shinigami Women's Association!" Nanao ordered and immediately hung up. They worked too hard, and there was no way she was going to let this fail now.

* * *

The moon was full, and its tranquil glow lit the sky and the Soul Society. Rukia studied the river below her as her legs dangle over it. She was above the river and was sitting on the bridge that was hovering over it. She sighed and tightened her grasp on the railing. Her forehead pressed against the cold wood.

"Try not to think about it," Rukia muttered to herself. She kicked back and forth as she blinked back the exhaustion. The sound of light footsteps made Rukia jump in surprise. The other person looked just as startled.

"Kuchiki?!" The woman exclaimed with worry. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Hinamori," Rukia replied. "Please just call me Rukia." Rukia formed a vibrant smile on her face before turning to the river.

"Momo is fine with me," Momo remarked with her own smile. "May I join you?" Rukia nodded and observed in silence.

"I just got back from an SWA meeting," Momo explained. "I never see you at the meetings."

"I don't have the time to fit the meetings into my busy schedule," Rukia answered and combed through her black hair. Momo stared at the moon before continuing the conversation.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Momo concluded. "May I ask why, Rukia? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Rukia sighed and massaged her temples.

"It has been a very frustrating day for me," Rukia replied and folded her hands in her lap.

"Is it the rumors?" Momo asked with concern. Rukia froze and bit her lip.

"S-sorry!" Momo squeaked. "But it was the only reason I could think of!" Rukia pulled her knees to her chest. Her dark-colored eyes shined under the moon's light. She blinked sluggishly and opened her mouth to speak.

"I guess I just don't understand my feelings. My brain tells me that I am incapable of falling in love. But every time he comes around, he proves my conscience wrong. I refuse to put Ichigo in a situation that could get him killed," Rukia professed with a darkness in her eyes. She has had her heart crushed and was scared of taking another risk. Momo could almost visibly see the scattered pieces of the woman's heart.

"Do you love him?" Momo asked with a serious tone. Rukia gasped and turned away.

"I have no clue," Rukia mumbled under her breath. Momo reached out and embraced Rukia's arm.

"You're very conflicted," Momo said in a hushed voice. " Take your time, but not too much time. You don't have much time before he leaves for the Living World again. He may not return for a while."

"Will I be able to come up with the answer before then?" Rukia sighed.

"I know you'll find your answer, but he deserves to know as soon as it comes to you," Momo whispered. The brown-haired woman smiled and pointed towards a few buildings. Ichigo's form approached them as he turned the corner.

"I think he's searching for you," Momo giggled and stood up. "Thank you for letting me sit with you. I had fun talking. See you later, Rukia!" Momo hummed a short tune as she strolled quietly away with a small sparkle in her eyes. Rukia's breathing hitched as she went towards the substitute shinigami. Ichigo was cursing under his breath as he leaned against the railing that prevented him from falling into the river.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said as she peered at his scowling face.

"Oh! Rukia," Ichigo sighed and balled his fists. Rukia looked around and pointed to where he had appeared from.

"Where have you been? Why so late?" Rukia questioned while clutching her sleeves.

"I went to visit Ganju and Kukaku," Ichigo replied. "Apparently, we're related." Rukia leaned against the railing too.

"That's right," Rukia murmured, "your father is part of the Shiba Clan." Ichigo grunted in agreement and plopped down. Rukia followed his actions and refused to look him in his eyes.

"You don't seem very happy to be here with me," Ichigo boldly pointed out. Rukia snapped her eyes to Ichigo's face.

"That's not true," Rukia stated.

"The expression on your face says otherwise," Ichigo grumbled before making eye contact with her.

"Will you finally listen to me? We're finally alone." He noticed Rukia's tense figure and sighed. They sat there in silence, so Rukia wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Are you mad at me?" Ichigo suddenly asked with a scowl.

"No..." Rukia mumbled.

"Did I do something to you that you didn't like?"

"No..."

"Do I scare you?" Ichigo whispered.

"Of course not," Rukia assured. Ichigo ran a frustrated hand through his spiky hair.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"It's complicated," Rukia insisted. "There's been a lot going on. Nothing to get yourself involved with."

"Am I not allowed to worry about you anymore?" Ichigo said in exasperation. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do," Rukia croaked. "I don't want you involved."

"I'm already involved! I've been forced to work a job with no pay, I taught a ton of clingy fangirls battle tactics, and got abandoned in public in front of the entire First Division!" Ichigo retorted, and his scowl got worse. Rukia cringed at his words.

"I'm sorry," Rukia muttered.

"Tch, yeah, right," Ichigo scoffed.

"I am, though!" Rukia seethed through gritted teeth.

"I don't even know why I'm still here!" Ichigo fumed to himself. "I'm just embarrassing myself at this point!" Ichigo facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talking about, fool!" Rukia snapped. He jolted around to look at her and snarled through his teeth.

"You're such a pain!" Ichigo shouted. "I love you, Rukia!" Ichigo was panting, and a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"I love you, and I've been trying to tell you since I've gotten here." His breathing slowed down, and he studied her closely. Rukia was frozen by his confession. This was what she wanted to avoid, but she was put in the situation. She inwardly panicked, but she couldn't find the answer. Rukia clenched her fists and replied with the first thing that came to her mind. It was cruel, but it was her heart's defense mechanism. She frowned and put her hands over her ears.

"You're not in love with me," Rukia denied as she shook her head.

"What makes you think you know my feelings better than I do?" Ichigo countered.

"I just know," Rukia slowly replied.

"You think you know everything, but my feelings are real," Ichigo bickered. "This isn't your imagination." Ichigo put his hands behind his head.

"Stop lying," Rukia whispered. Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's true," Ichigo argued. "I won't take it back. I know my heart belongs here with you." Rukia's eyes widened.

"I even prepared something for you. I left it at Renji's. I should go get-" Rukia stood up and backed away. Her right hand covered her mouth.

"You deserve better," Rukia whimpered. "I need to leave." She shunpoed away, leaving an annoyed Ichigo sitting alone under the feminine glow of the moon.

* * *

"Rukia! You can't ignore me!" Renji shouted. Rukia abruptly stopped and glared at him.

"I can and I will," Rukia huffed and continued to storm away.

"What did you do to Ichigo? He's devastated!" Renji barked. "Did you reject his that badly?' Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"He needs to go home," Rukia hissed. "He doesn't belong here." Renji crossed his arms and glared at the back of her head.

"That's going to be kind of hard since he lives here now!" Renji pointed out. "Why are you being so complicated?"

"I'm done with this conversation!" Rukia snapped.

"He's gone through so much for you. Do you know how awkward it was when Ichigo asked Byakuya for permission to court you? Your brother was so close to cutting his head off," Renji declared. Rukia's eyes widened, but she didn't stop moving her legs.

"He even begged the elders to allow him to pursue you! That was an exaggeration, but that's not the point! The guy had to remind the Kuchiki Clan about how he defeated your brother in a fight. Imagine the tension during that discussion. Ichigo looked up sappy symbolism crap to impress you!" Renji was panting by now. Rukia could not let the guilt consume her.

"That means nothing to me," Rukia lied. "I have to go to the Fourth Division. Leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way," Renji snorted. "He's leaving today. Don't blame me if you realize too late. You really need to stop lying to yourself." He wandered off, but his words left an impact on Rukia even if she didn't want them to.

When Rukia reached the Fourth Division, she instantly began to search for Kiyone. She was the former Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division. She was being transferred to the Fourth Division to train to become the lieutenant. Rukia found her at her quarters, and she was organizing her shelves.

"Good morning, Kiyone," Rukia greeted with a smile. Kiyone turned around and gasped with excitement.

"Rukia!" Kiyone exclaimed and squeezed the petite woman.

"I missed you!" Kiyone jumped up and stretched her arms.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Rukia beamed.

"Why are you visiting?" Kiyone responded as she continued to fill her shelves.

"I wanted to make sure you had everything you need," Rukia chirped and leaned against the wall.

"That's kind of you," Kiyone said as she placed a book on the top shelf. "I'm sensing that there's more to your visit than you're letting on. My guess is you need someone to vent to who knows what happened in the past. That idiot Sentarou is not suited for that, so you came to see me. It's nice to know you seek advice from me!" Kiyone turned around and smiled with sympathy. Rukia stayed silent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. You have something on your mind. I heard what happened." Rukia stiffened at the statement. She cocked her eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Rukia questioned with suspicion in her voice. Kiyone nervously laughed.

"That's not important! What's important is that you can't make a decision! I think I know what's wrong," Kiyone stated. "It's your past with lieutenant Shiba. We all knew about your feelings for him. Are you afraid of falling in love again?" Rukia pressed her lips together. Her arms crossed over her chest as if trying to shield her heart.

"That thought does come to mind once in a while," Rukia cringed and began to shake.

"You know he would want you to move on," Kiyone sighed.

"I have moved on," Rukia said softly. "It's more about if I'm worth Ichigo's affection. He would be sacrificing so much for someone like... me." Kiyone let out a big sigh.

"Why do you always degrade yourself? What makes you think he doesn't know what he's sacrificing?"

"What if his fate is the same as Kaien-dono?!" Rukia panicked slightly. "I don't want to put him through anything that will take everything away from him. It's better to protect him from afar if it means that I'm not the reason for his demise. I care too much to let that ever happen to him." Kiyone reached out to her and squeezed her arms.

"You worry way too much," Kiyone whispered. "I've seen the way he looks longingly at you. The moment he rescued you from your execution was when I knew he was different. He's stronger than you think. He may look like him, but he's his own person. I know you want him too."

"B-but..." Rukia whimpered. "He deserves better. Every person I have ever loved has been only met with despair and misery."

"That's not true! Ichigo is living proof of that! He needs you! In fact, he's waiting for you right now in front of the main senkaimon. I can tell you that he is going nowhere anytime soon. As long as you continue to stand by his side, he will not leave you."

"How do I tell him? I already destroyed him last night," Rukia heaved.

"Just be you! You'll find your own way! Now go find him! I heard that he's going back to the Living World soon!" Kiyone insisted. Rukia exhaled and embraced her friend. Maybe it was time to give herself a second chance.

* * *

"Shuhei! This better be a good camera!" Rangiku groaned as she looked into the lenses.

"It is! I promise," Shuhei assured. Rangiku smiled as she ran to her destination.

"This is going to go down in history! And we're going to be filthy stinking rich!" Rangiku squealed in anticipation. She noticed a group of women hiding behind a tall tower and carelessly tossed the camera over to Shuhei.

"Be careful, Rangiku!" Shuhei scolded.

"Nanao! Momo! Is everything ready?" Rangiku burst as she leaned against the tower.

"Yoruichi is setting up the rest of the cameras. Kiyone should be finished with Rukia by now," Momo informed them as she peeked from behind the building.

"Is Ichigo here?" Shuhei asked while examining his camera.

"Yeah, but he's talking to someone right now," Momo responded as she took at her personal pager.

"This is too exciting!" Rangiku beamed.

"Kiyone and Captain Kotetsu are on their way right now," Momo announced as she put her pager away. "They texted me that Rukia left a few minutes ago."

"Good," Nanao smiled. "It is all going according to plan."

"What if it doesn't work?" Momo messed with her short brown hair.

"Of course, it will! I was the one who came up with the plan," Nanao said with a stoic face and adjusted her glasses.

"Is Captain Sui-Feng helping Yoruichi prepare the cameras?" Rangiku wondered.

"Yes, she is," Nanao remarked thoughtfully. Kiyone and Isane appeared in front of them with smiles of triumph.

"I finally convinced her!" Kiyone bragged. Isane sheepishly scratched her head.

"It took longer than we thought. Sorry," Isane apologized.

"Don't apologize, Isane," Rangiku laughed. "We're just glad it worked out. After this, we need to find a way to make money off their wedding!"

"Once Rukia gets here, I want everyone to find their own camera and start filming!" Nanao ordered. The entire SWA nodded. Yoruichi landed on the roof above them and gestured towards Ichigo.

"She's coming!" Yoruichi called out.

"Places everyone!" Nanao shouted. Rangiku winked at Shuhei before going to her camera.

"We're expecting outstanding pictures, Shuhei!" Rangiku bubbled. Shuhei scratched the back of his head.

"Why are we broadcasting this? Shouldn't we get their permission first?" Shuhei gulped. Rangiku shrugged and motioned towards Ichigo.

"It means more money! Besides, I recall you taking pictures of them without their approval," Rangiku chirped.

"Lieutenant Ise threatened me!" Shuhei whined. Rangiku shrugged again.

"Just do your job, Shuhei," Rangiku chuckled before she left.

"O-okay," Shuhei mumbled as he got his camera ready.

* * *

Rukia noticed that Renji was the one conversing with Ichigo when she approached them. She slowed her pace down as she came within hearing range.

"She's just stubborn," Renji claimed with his hand on his hilt.

"I know that," Ichigo grumbled. "Maybe it just wasn't the right time." Rukia sighed silently and crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"I just need to go home," Ichigo snorted. "I've humiliated myself enough here." Renji gave him a sympathetic grin.

"She'll come around," Renji insisted. Rukia cleared her throat and approached closer. They both flinched and faced her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rukia smirked as Renji began to visibly sweat.

"H-hey, Rukia!" Renji grinned nervously. "We were definitely not talking about you." He winked at Ichigo, and the carrot head facepalmed.

"Stop talking," Ichigo groaned. Renji pressed his lips together before rearranging his headband.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Renji said with a snicker. "I bid you adieu and don't give the dumbass too much of a beating." He slapped her playfully on the back before sniggering away. Rukia glared after him while suppressing the urge to knock him out. The two rolled their eyes and immediately made eye contact soon after. Ichigo scowled at her and glanced at the senkaimon.

"Rukia," Ichigo huffed in an aggravated tone. Rukia winced at the lack of eye contact. She knew that he was getting tired of being rejected every time they met.

"Ichigo, look at me," Rukia demanded. "I can't be genuine if I don't see you eye to eye." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and kept his eyes glued to the senkaimon.

"I don't have much time," Ichigo confessed. "The guards are starting to get impatient. Make it quick." Rukia marched up to him and cupped his face with her tiny hands. She forced him to look straight in her eyes before parting her lips.

"This won't make up for the things I've put you through because of my selfish feelings, but I'm sorry. I was being stupid and stubborn. I couldn't believe your words, and I refused to acknowledge them. I even left you alone again in the middle of the night. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Rukia breathed. He felt her breath tickle his face as she spilled out her apology. He pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck with a scowl. He arched his eyebrow, and an evil glint in his amber eyes sparkled. He smirked mischievously.

"It depends," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Do I get anything?" Rukia cocked her eyebrow and frowned at his statement.

"What do you mean?" Rukia cautioned with her left eye twitching.

"Show me," Ichigo declared. "Show me how sorry you are. Actions speak louder than words." Ichigo's smirk only grew while he observed her squirming under his gaze.

"Fool! You are ridiculous!" Rukia grumbled. Ichigo shrugged off her glare.

"I call it smart," Ichigo shot back. Rukia closed the distance between them and fisted the collar of his shinigami robes.

"You better know what you're getting us into," Rukia purred while slowly pulling him closer by the collar. Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Way ahead of you," Ichigo grinned. Rukia closed the space between their lips after he finished his sentence. Rukia shut her eyes and nervously snaked her arms around his neck. His hand softly caressed her back. Once they parted, Ichigo frowned.

"That was too short," Ichigo lazily quipped. Rukia rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips once more.

"I was afraid you might not be able to keep up," Rukia teased while drawing patterns on the back of his neck.

"I want to hear it from you," Ichigo prodded. "I shouldn't have to be the only one." Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"You're going to forgive me that quickly?" Rukia said with a perplexed look. Ichigo frowned.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you?" Ichigo responded. "It's not like you did it on purpose. You were put in a difficult position, and I know why. You thought you weren't capable of love, but I promise I won't let your past define who you are. You can't hide anything from me. I can read you like a book, Rukia." She instantly pressed her forehead against his chest. Her violet eyes glanced up at him with an honest smile.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia whispered for only him to hear. Ichigo pried away from her and pulled something out of his robes. It was a bouquet of flowers.

"Just in case I did see you again before I left," Ichigo said. "I kept this on me. They're violets, and it symbolizes innocence, modesty, faith, and everlasting love." Ichigo took a single violet from the bouquet before holding the bundle of flowers out to her. He twirled the single violet between his fingers.

"You prepared all of this for me," Rukia murmured. "That's sweet of you. Now I feel bad for making you wait."

"It was worth the wait," Ichigo shrugged as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He lightly put the flower that was in his hand in Rukia's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Why, violets?" Rukia questioned while pressing her nose closer to the flowers.

"They really bring out your eyes," Ichigo confessed. "And I liked the sound of everlasting love." Rukia giggled and pursed her lips to kiss his jaw.

"You're more of a romantic than I thought," Rukia grinned. "I should thank that Shakespeare guy you respect so much." Ichigo grunted in response, which made Rukia laugh at his embarrassment. She gestured for him to lean forward, and he obeyed without complaint. She met him halfway to capture his lips. This kiss lasted a little longer than the first one. They pulled apart, but Rukia made sure to keep eye contact.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Rukia purred in his ear. Ichigo squeezed her while she melted into his embrace.

"I don't think I ever told you this to your face," Ichigo admitted.

"What?" Rukia said with a puzzled tone as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Thank you, Rukia," Ichigo proclaimed. "Thanks to you, the rain has stopped." His confession was unique, and it caught her off guard. Although there was something about it that made it feel right. This is definitely something her Ichigo would say instead of a simple 'I love you.' The sound of a camera taking pictures caused the new couple to look around.

"Did you hear that?" Rukia exclaimed before putting her hand on her hilt. Ichigo put his hand on his weapon too.

"Someone is watching us," Ichigo whispered to her.

"Shit!" A voice cried. Ichigo saw Shuhei emerge from behind a building while trying to fix his camera.

"Shuhei!" Ichigo gaped. Shuhei sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hey," Shuhei greeted. Rukia let go of her sword and narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you have a camera?" Rukia asked with a sugary sweet tone. Ichigo winced at the fake smile on her face.

"Photography!"

"We could have told you that," Ichigo snorted. "Were you taking a picture of us?" Rukia disappeared from Ichigo's side and appeared next to Shuhei. She quickly snatched the camera out of his hand and examined it. Her eyes narrowed as she searched the photos.

"Who sent you?" Rukia sighed in exasperation. A group of women came running up to them with frowns on their faces.

"You had one job!" Rangiku whined. It was all of the SWA and Yoruichi.

"All that matters is it worked," Shuhei shot back. "They made up just like lieutenant Ise predicted."

"You got in the way of some high-quality shots!" Nanao scolded.

"Shots?" Ichigo questioned with a twitch in his cheek. Rangiku froze and glanced at the pair.

"N-nothing," Rangiku chuckled.

"You were filming us," Rukia fumed, "weren't you?"

"Don't get so mad, Rukia," Rangiku insisted. "We were just trying to help."

"H-help?" Ichigo choked out.

"We needed to give you two a little push in the right direction," Yoruichi grinned. "We took matters into our own hands and spread rumors about you two to the public."

"Then we tried to get Rukia to start thinking about having feelings for you," Rangiku explained. "Unfortunately, she's stubborn, so it took longer than we expected."

"I-I had my reasons!" Rukia protested. "What's your obsession with us, anyway?"

"Money," all the women answered at the same time except for Momo, Isane, and Kiyone. Rukia massaged her temples, and Ichigo scowled at their confession.

"We needed more funds for the SWA," Rangiku admitted. "You guys were the talk of Seireitei, so we needed to get footage of you two being a couple. Did I forget to tell you that we're broadcasting live at this moment?" Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia by the wrist.

"We're leaving," Ichigo grunted. Rukia tightened her hold on the flowers in her hand and glared at him.

"I can't go," Rukia protested. "I have a division to take care of."

"Shut up for once, Rukia!" Ichigo growled. She was about to retort back, but he turned around and glared at the SWA.

"She's going on a vacation with me, and make sure Kyoraku knows that. We'll be back in a month, and we'll return to work then. Make sure to inform Byakuya too," Ichigo drawled out with narrowed eyes. "When we get back, no one brings _this_ up _ever_ again." Rukia blinked at Ichigo's threat. All of them slowly nodded while Yoruichi was the only one to be grinning. Ichigo told Kiyone to take the flowers from Rukia and put them up in her office. Kiyone politely obeyed and watched them leave in silence.

"C'mon, Rukia," Ichigo snorted. Rukia continued to blink silently as she just let him drag her to the senkaimon. The guards overheard the conversation and immediately sent two hell butterflies to guide them.

"Have fun, you two!" Yoruichi called after them. "But not too much fun we wouldn't want Byakuya-bo cutting off your head." Ichigo ignored her words.

"Enjoy your trip," one guard squeaked. Ichigo grunted while pulling Rukia along. When the gates closed, Ichigo let go of the raven-haired woman. Rukia followed him, but she was still processing his words.

"That was a pain," Ichigo groaned. Rukia smiled and glanced at him.

"You can say that again," Rukia chuckled. "It's been a while since I went to the Living World. Maybe taking a vacation was a good idea." Rukia clasped her hand in his and gave him a squeeze.

"Thanks," Rukia giggled as he exhaled in annoyance.

"You needed a break from work," Ichigo insisted. "When Rangiku mentioned trying to make you think about your feelings for me, that's when you started avoiding me." Rukia tried to hide her gaze but realized that's what caused this problem in the first place.

"It was dumb of me to think that I was going to be able to hide them now that you live in Soul Society," Rukia sighed. "My stubbornness is what got us into this mess."

"You had your reasons," Ichigo grunted as his gaze found her eyes. "Just forget about it. We have a whole month to put all of this behind us." Rukia's eyes softened at his comforting words.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your family again," Rukia beamed. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and squeezed her hand.

"They're going to love the surprise visit," Ichigo said while his eye twitched. "Especially Yuzu and the old man." Rukia laughed and watched as the gates to the senkaimon slid open. All thoughts dispersed from her mind as she prepared for their month-long vacation in the Living World. It's okay to forgive yourself. There was no reason for her to say the way she felt out loud because he knew. He always knew how she felt before she realized her own emotions. It was time for her to move on from the past and into the future.

* * *

_Lyrcis:_

_I Won't Say I'm in Love_

_By: Susan Egan_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that  
Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of  
No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad  
No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it  
(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bad? Good? Cringey? Grammar? Length? Too long? Boring? Constructive criticism is encouraged. Again, sorry for the really late update.
> 
> Oh and check out the song because it be hittin' different!


	4. She Would Have Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking so long! It's hard to choose between all the prompts in my head. I have so many ideas, it's ridiculous. And don't even get me started on the songfic list! Anyways this one is an OG prompt. I just loved the Memories in the Rain Arc. I thought it was portrayed so well in the manga. It just hits different. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Takes place after Fullbring. A lot of these stories are going to be during that time. Because lieutenant Rukia is superior! And that would have been a great period to develop Ichigo and Rukia's relationship into something that is more than being more than friends. (Does that make sense????)
> 
> Not a song fic
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach.

**(Flashback)**

"...Killed...That's what you told me," Rukia began while crossing her arms over her chest. "Your mother..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw where this conversation was going. "I didn't say that... Forget about it."

"Who killed her?" Rukia questioned.

"Drop it," Ichigo muttered.

"You told me that you could see ghosts for as long as you could remember," Rukia continued. "Answer one question for me." Her head lifted from the ground to Ichigo's face.

"Was the thing that killed your mother... a hollow? It could be possible! You've seen ghosts for as long as you can remember. If your spiritual powers were that high, then hollows could have targeted you and mistaken your mother for..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo roared with a harsher scowl than usual. "This isn't a joke. When it comes to you, everything and anything is the work of hollows. It was already something serious. You didn't need to find reasons like that..."

"It wasn't a hollow. Sorry, but you guessed wrong..." Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed a figure standing behind the petite shinigami. It looked familiar, and undesired memories were filling his head.

"I-it can't be... Why here?"

"What's wrong, Ichi-?" Rukia said with concern slipping from her words. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and instantly turned himself around. His feet automatically moved, forcing him to run away from the scene in front of him. Rukia was caught off guard by his actions and drew back in shock.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted after him. She immediately glimpsed behind her but saw nothing. The thing that had Ichigo so frightened was gone. Did it disappear or...? Rukia shook her head and decided to focus on Ichigo's situation rather than on the thing that may or may not exist. The petite woman sprinted after him with worry and curiosity written on her face.

"Ichigo!" He looked so scared. Ichigo was nothing like this during her time here in Living World. It was unusual. He wasn't supposed to look like this. Hopeless.

When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed the back of his shirt to try and capture his attention. She used as much force as she could to pull him back. Ichigo tripped and fell onto his knees with only the sound of their heavy breathing. He made no eye contact with her and used the time to catch his breath. It was shaky, and she could sense the despair in it.

"W-why d-did you run?!" Rukia breathed while gazing down at his fetal position. The shivers ran courses down his spine and the rest of his body.

"It was not a hollow or anything..." Ichigo sniffed weakly. "The one who killed my mother... was me."

.

.

.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted quietly after matching her pace.

"Hey," Rukia replied in a low tone without looking at him.

"You being here means this is the right direction?" Ichigo asked while keeping his eyes fixed to the path.

"Of course," Rukia scoffed. "I can't be making errors like that." A long stillness filled the air while the duo ran. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and was the first to break the silence.

"You're not... going to ask anything?" Ichigo choked out with pain in his tone. Rukia narrowed her eyes at the stairs rushing below them like a fresh mountain stream.

"If I ask will you answer?" Rukia murmured as the wind brushed against her skin. "It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depth of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk... talk to me." She lifted her gaze and gave the orange-haired man a warm smile.

"Until then... I'll wait." Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eye and pressed his lips together.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

"That's him," Rukia mumbled as she passed the piece of paper that came from her pager. "Soul Society has an extensive record of him." Ichigo made sure to read every detail on the record before crumpling it up in his fist.

"So many! One, two, three..." The hollow purred with delight. "I wonder if I can fit all of you in my stomach!" Ichigo attacked the hollow in a fit of rage when he realized that he was the one to blame. He brought his sword down onto the hollow, but it avoided his attack with ease.

"Fool," Rukia breathed as she ran after him. "This is reckless, you moron!"

"Hehehe," it laughed. "Inexperienced boy!" It stretched out an arm and prepared to pierce him with his sharp nails. Ichigo used his large sword to block, but the hollow's strength overpowered him. It sent him flying backward, and Grand Fisher used the fur on his body to attack him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"

"Stop, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted before he sliced the fur that was strangling him. Rukia scowled at his demand and ran towards them.

"S-stay back this time. I'll do this alone," Ichigo insisted. "You go with Kon and take care of Yuzu and Karin."

"D-don't talk nonsense! He's too strong! I told you, for more than 50 years, he's alluded shinigami!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo demanded. He didn't look at her. She didn't have to meet his eyes to know what he was going to say next. It felt way too familiar.

"Please... Don't interfere," Ichigo pleaded calmly this time. "This is my fight!"

.

.

.

"Yo... Y-you're late," Ichigo choked out, "I've already cleaned it all up..." He grinned while taking in deep breaths. The dark red blood on his face trailed down his cheek as the rain spit against their skin as their eyes locked.

"Fool," Rukia remarked with a simple smile, "The one who said not to interfere was you..."

"Heh! I guess you're right," Ichigo murmured as his eyes searched her violet ones. Rukia's smile instantly faded when she noticed a sudden movement behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Rukia cried while lunging towards him. The hollow flew up and landed on the ground, and he balled himself up. Grand Fisher stored his injured body into his lure and glared menacingly at Ichigo with his mother's face.

"You brat! You can't cut me while I'm in your mother's form! You won't be able to follow me in your state!" Grand Fisher growled as he flew away. Ichigo's eyes filled with a blinding rage. The fury was like an erupting volcano ready to consume its victims in ash and molten rock.

"Wait!" Ichigo screamed towards the heavens. He clutched his sword and attempted to lift it. Rukia ran to him and grasped his shihakusho with her fists as they trembled. She was trying to hold him back.

"Enough! Stop it already!" Rukia shouted as the rain fell harder and was drowning out their cries. "You can't fight him anymore! This fight is over!" He pushed against her and tried to move her out of the way.

"Not yet!" Ichigo argued with blood dripping down his chin mixed with droplets from the rain. "He's still not dead! I can still fight!"

"Ichi-!" Rukia's eyes widened when she felt his body go limp. He collapsed against her, and she carefully lay him on the ground. She allowed his head to rest on her lap. Her eyes softened at his peaceful expression, and the sound of the bushes rustling didn't lift her gaze.

"Nee-san?" Kon mumbled as he approached the pair. Her hands roamed his torso as she used her healing kido. She didn't glance up once.

"Don't worry," Rukia assured. "A shinigami's life force is their amount of spiritual energy. This fool's power must be incredible to survive these wounds..."

"For being able to survive... Ichigo... Thank you."

.

.

.

Ichigo's eyes gazed at the grave with guilt and regret. He clenched his fist when he heard footsteps.

"There you are," Isshin greeted him as he came to join his son's side. "Thought you might want an umbrella." Isshin slowly lifted his hand to his lips and placed the cigarette between them. He lit it and blew the smoke.

"I thought you gave up on smoking," Ichigo observed while tightening his grip on the umbrella.

"It was only time your mother ever complimented me on my looks," Isshin answered honestly. "So every year, I smoke on this day only." Ichigo trembled in the rain and dropped his umbrella.

"Why... Why won't anyone blame me?!" Ichigo snarled and closed his eyes. "I couldn't do anything for mom! Not then and not now!"

"It'd be easier if you all just blamed me!"

"Why blame you?" Isshin said while shaking his cigarette. "If I were to blame you, Masaki would get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that Masaki died. It's just that the woman I fell in love with was the kind of woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget that you're the guy the woman I loved gave her life to protect." Ichigo stared in awe at his father. His father traveled behind him and gave him a swift kick in the back.

"Live well, Ichigo. Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And if you can, die with a smile on your face. There's no need to shoulder this burden alone. I'll see you at the bottom."

"You listening, Rukia?" Ichigo said with clenched teeth. "Do you feel your shinigami powers returning? Even if they are, please allow me to be a shinigami a little bit longer. I want to keep getting stronger. So I can defend those targeted by hollows. Become stronger and defeat him!" Rukia glanced below her with her back against the trunk.

"Otherwise, I won't be able to face my mom!"

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed as a small smile formed. The rain finally stopped.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Date: June 17th

Time: 7:23 am

"We've made it!" Isshin cried out in excitement. "Get out of the car, you lazy bums!"

"Do you have to be so loud? It's way too early for this!" Karin snapped and crossed her arms. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with brown cargo shorts. Her dark hair was in a ponytail.

"Be nice, Karin," Yuzu scolded as she pulled their lunch basket from the back seat. Her brown hair was in pigtails, and she wore a pale pink dress that stopped below her knees. The sound of the car door slamming caused the brown-haired twin to glance up. Ichigo glided his hand through his hair as he yawned in the gentle morning light.

"Why did we leave so early?" Ichigo grumbled as his gaze drifted ahead of them. Down that path was his mother's grave. It was June 17th, after all. The young man wore a plain black T-shirt with a tan sweater. He had on jeans and walked up to his father.

"You should be more excited!" Isshin whined.

"We're tired! Not to mention you burst into our rooms and broke our doors!" Karin retorted with her fists clenched. She looked like she was ready to give her father the beating of a lifetime. Yuzu glanced around and scratched her cheek in confusion.

"Is everyone here? Is someone missing?" Yuzu questioned as she turned to face the car. Everyone followed her gaze and sighed. Ichigo strolled over to the back of the car and knocked on the door.

"I'll get her," Ichigo grunted when there was no reply. He forced the door open and scowled at the petite woman in front of him. Her violet eyes met his, and they silently argued with each other through their gazes.

"Rukiaaaaa!" Isshin sang as he skipped over to them.

"This isn't necessary," Rukia remarked with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be like that!" Isshin bubbled in amusement. "Masaki deserves to be introduced to her future daughter-in-law."

"I don't want intrude," Rukia said carefully. Isshin shook his head and tapped the roof of the car.

"But you're going to be one of us!" Isshin smiled. "You always have been."

"This is a day dedicated to you guys," Rukia tried to argue. "I have no right to be here."

"Don't say that," Yuzu whimpered with a sad smile.

"You've been with us for a while," Isshin assured. "I think it's time for you to meet her finally." Rukia's eyes widened, and she frantically threw her arms in the air.

"But-!"

"Rukia! Stop stalling!" Ichigo huffed. "Hurry up!"

"This is important to you," Rukia muttered.

"I think my mother wouldn't have a problem with meeting you. If you don't come out, we'll leave without you," Ichigo snorted.

"Fine," Rukia mumbled in defeat. They walked up the path towards their destination. The June heat beat harshly against their skin. It was a long journey, but they made it. Rukia quietly stood behind the twins and watched them say their prayers. Isshin had finally calmed down and was silently standing behind her and Ichigo.

"Would you mind if I go next?" Isshin asked. Ichigo grunted in response and walked over to a tree and plopped down in the shade. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and silently waited for his father and sisters to finish their prayers. He closed his eyes to bask in the peaceful moment. His ears strained towards the sound of footsteps clicking against concrete. The footsteps rustled against the grass when it stepped onto it. He felt a presence next to him, which caused him to open his eyes. His eyes started on navy blue flats, then a blue sundress, and finally met violet eyes. Rukia.

"You're not going to join your family?" Rukia inquired while glancing at Karin, who was scolding her father. Ichigo shrugged and gestured for her to sit down with him. She nodded and crouched down to plop right next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder to observe the vast blue sky. The raven-haired woman pulled her knees to her chest and listened to the steady breathing coming from Ichigo.

"I'll wait for them to finish," Ichigo remarked quietly. Rukia remained silent and played with the ring on her left hand. He noticed her movements and leaned forward, which caused Rukia to stumble.

"Warn me next time!" Rukia huffed in annoyance. She continued to mess with the ring. At the beginning of the month, Ichigo had asked her hand in marriage. It was bothering him how nervous she looked. Was she regretting it? Ichigo scowled at her hand and flicked her forehead.

"What's wrong? You look bothered," Ichigo murmured, his eyes didn't leave her hand. Rukia froze at his words and let her hand fall.

"Nothing is wrong," Rukia whispered. "I feel out of place."

"Not this again," Ichigo groaned. Rukia crossed her arms and glared.

"It won't change a thing! I have no connection to your mother. I shouldn't be here," Rukia bickered.

"It's not everyday Mom gets to meet her future daughter-in-law," Ichigo snorted and looked away. Rukia's eyes widened before they softened with a guilty frown.

"I didn't mean it in that way," Rukia murmured. "I'm sorry." Her fingers traced his cheekbone before dropping to her side.

"I know that," Ichigo said. "Sometimes, you don't look happy about it."

"I-I do?" Rukia stammered. "I am truly thrilled, Ichigo! But I just don't know if your family would... approve."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit. The twins love having you around, and Dad is always excited to have you here," Ichigo pointed out.

"But..." Rukia hesitated. She glimpsed at the grave. Karin was comforting her sister, and Isshin was twitching on the ground. Ichigo realized what she was trying to get across and scoffed at the thought.

"Do you think my mom wouldn't accept you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and clenched at the grass beneath them.

"You wouldn't be in the line of danger if it wasn't for me," Rukia replied matter-of-factly.

"You don't give up do you?" Ichigo groaned. Rukia huffed her reply.

"I made my choice! I have no regrets. And I would do it all over again without hesitation," Ichigo shot back. "Mom may have been worried at first, but she would have known this was my duty."

"Ichigo," Rukia mumbled. Isshin tackled his son from behind and locked his arms behind his back.

"We'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the mountain!" Isshin hollered. "Don't take too long!" Ichigo flipped his father off of him.

"Where are you guys going?" Ichigo grunted while brushing off some dirt.

"I forgot something in the car! Also, Karin said something about not wanting to be alone with you two."

"Now you can be all lovey-dovey whenever you want," Karin mocked while giggling.

"Karin!" Ichigo growled while glaring at his younger sister. The younger Kurosaki stuck out her tongue and smirked.

"I was just being honest," Karin teased. The rest of the family walked away and left Ichigo and Rukia alone. The wind kissed their cheeks while they watched the grave in comfortable silence.

"If you're so worried, why not ask?" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia gave him a weird look. The world continued to rotate while a silent conversation passed between them. He finally gestured towards the grave.

"Ask her yourself." There was more confidence this time. When Rukia hesitated, Ichigo put his hands together and muttered a few prayers. His eyes opened, and he motioned toward the black-haired woman.

"Mom, I want you to meet Rukia," Ichigo whispered with a melancholy smile.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed. He ignored her and continued the one-sided conversation.

"She's my fiance. She's short, petite, and has black short hair and haughty violet eyes. For her height, she's proud and prideful. She nags a lot and _loves_ to pick unnecessary fights. She has this irritating habit of not listening and being really stubborn."

"Anymore complaints?" Rukia muttered and turned her cheek. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"You wouldn't believe all the things she's done for the family. I've never seen Yuzu have so much fun in the kitchen. Karin has never looked happier and excited to learn new techniques from her. Dad seemed very proud when she came walking into my life. She saved our lives and gave me a purpose. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you back then..." Ichigo paused. "But I won't let that happen again. You'd probably tell me to move on. Good thing I have something else to protect." Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo stopped the conversation. His eyes had drifted to her frame.

"To answer your question," Ichigo began. " _She would have loved you_. I know that for sure."

"And what makes you so sure?" Rukia smiled without looking at her partner. Ichigo subconsciously put a hand over his heart.

"Because you were there to support me during one of my lowest moments. After losing my mother, I lost a big chunk of myself. It wasn't until I realized I could protect so much more when things began to change for the better. The only way I could achieve that greatness was with you. Thanks for showing me the light I could bring to others," Ichigo explained. He smiled while recalling their past together.

"You truly mean that, don't you?" Rukia chuckled as she searched her fiance's expression.

"Yup," Ichigo grinned. "She would have been the first one to approve of you." As much as she wanted to show him how much she appreciated his speech with a kiss, it would be disrespectful. So she held his gaze. They never needed intimate caresses to keep the flame between them alive. It was always in the way they looked at each other. Words were overrated too.

"We better get going," Ichigo insisted. "They're waiting below." He began to walk away. Rukia pulled at her short sleeves when a strong gust of wind blew past her.

"Please watch over him," the wind whispered. Rukia shivered and tugged at Ichigo's sweater.

"Did you hear something?" Rukia mumbled while scrutinizing her surroundings.

"No," Ichigo simply answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Rukia muttered while shaking her head. Another blast of wind, lighter this time, whisked past them.

"I know I can leave my son in your hands." The breeze tickled her ears with its words. Rukia's eyes spotted a leaf floating in the light draft. It landed on the top of Masaki's grave, which caused Rukia's eyes to widen. Her feet subconsciously moved towards it.

"Rukia! What are you doing?" Ichigo grunted.

"I'll be right there," Rukia called out to him without lifting her gaze. "I think I changed my mind." Ichigo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Rukia copied Ichigo's previous stance in front of the grave and muttered her own prayers. Her eyes opened and a mournful smile formed on her lips.

"Your son is something else. You probably know this already, but he loves you dearly. You raised him well. You are most likely worried about him, but he's become much stronger. You must be proud. But there's no need to worry anymore. I promise to keep an eye on him and keep him safe," Rukia breathed. "I sense he still carries that burden on his shoulders. But he won't have to bare alone any longer. You have my word." She closed her eyes and bowed to the grave with a proud smile. She dusted off her dress and silently walked up to Ichigo.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked with curiosity as he shoved hands into his pockets.

"No need to worry, strawberry," Rukia teased. "It was a conversation between women. You wouldn't understand."

"Bite me," Ichigo grumbled.

"No thanks," Rukia retorted. Ichigo snorted at her sarcastic remark.

"Real clever, Rukia." Rukia was about to spit out another sarcastic retort, but the wind interrupted her. She smiled when she felt it brush against her ears.

"Thank you. All of the weight on his shoulders is gone because of you." Rukia smiled brightly before pulling on Ichigo's sweater, which caused him to stop walking.

"When exactly are we having our wedding?' Rukia questioned while putting her hands behind her. The man next to her paused and scratched the back of his head.

"We still have to plan that stuff out," Ichigo replied.

"I have an idea," Rukia beamed as if she was a genius. "Let's have the wedding near here! That way, your mother can witness from above." Ichigo stared at his future wife with a new kind of love and appreciation. It might have been an odd suggestion coming from anyone else, but Ichigo felt touched.

"That might work," Ichigo laughed with amusement. "We'll talk about it when the time comes. For all, I know Byakuya wants it to be held at his enormous mansion." Rukia shrugged and continued walking.

"Just a suggestion," Rukia said while strolling down the stairs.

"Thanks for keeping her in mind," Ichigo whispered.

"I have no doubt she was a wonderful woman," Rukia stated.

"Yeah."

The truth was the two both knew how it felt to lose the person you loved the most. Through each other, they found a second chance. The void left in their souls and their hearts were filled by one another. The weight on their shoulders was lifted and supported by each other. A hopeless boy who wanted the power to protect and a girl with that power, who thought she lost everything. This is their story.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Always wanted Kubo to explore more with Rukia's potential connection with Ichigo's mother, but nah! That would have made sense. And that would have made people cry! We can't have that! Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


	5. Beach Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see! I have an announcement next story because I do have something planned for this Sunday. I finished this one, and I actually had some fun with it. You have no idea how fun it is to characterize all of Kubo's characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy. This one might be OOC, however I don't think so. I think I got them down pretty well, but don't be afraid to hit me up if there is something a little off.
> 
> Advice is highly recommended and thank you for everyone that has enjoyed it so far. I hope to continue the success.
> 
> Not a song fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kubo owns everything! Except the prompt.

_Beach Things_

Ichigo tossed his bag and towel on the scorching sand and flattened the gray towel out. He wore a dark blue button shirt, but all of the buttons were undone. He showed off his abs and wore black swim shorts with his outfit.

Renji and Ikkaku copied his actions and placed their belongings next to Ichigo. Renji sprawled out onto his brown towel with a smirk on his face. He wore a gray tank top that showed off plenty of his tattoos and wore swim trunks with red and gray stripes. Ikkaku was shirtless with a red loincloth covering his lower half. He had a matching red towel and lay it next to Renji's things. Ichigo sighed and flopped down on his navy blue towel.

"How the hell did I get dragged into this again?" Ichigo grumbled in irritation as he put his arm over his eyes to block out the sun. Rukia has warned him about this trip at the beginning of the month. He had time to plan, but he didn't expect it to come true. After everything that has happened, he assumed they wouldn't get the request approved. He was proven wrong two weeks later. The sound of feet kicking up sand made the three men lift their heads to look. It was a group of gossiping women, and they stood in front of them, blocking the sun.

"There's your answer," Ikkaku snickered as he lay his head down again and closed his eyes.

"Explain to me why we're doing this again!" Ichigo exasperated as he held himself up with his elbows and forearms. The big-breasted, strawberry blonde lieutenant grinned beautifully and placed her hands on her hips. She wore a white bikini with pink Hawaiian flowers, and the top just barely contained her enormous assets.

"Because the SWA needs another break! After you got your powers back, we shinigami haven't gotten any rest. We're still trying to fix ourselves after the Winter War. We're exhausted!" Rangiku bubbled and stepped back to evaluate the young man in front of her. The man straightened up and sat criss-cross on the sand. He scowled at her.

"I should be doing homework!" Ichigo complained and ran a hand through his orange hair. Renji lifted his head and turned on his side. He held his head up with his hand.

"You'd rather do work than take a break at the beach? Soul Society can't relate," Renji sighed with a hint of fatigue. "Captain Hitsugaya is an exception, though."

"Oh! I think you have an audience, Ichigo!" Rangiku giggled as she looked around the public beach and spotted a few girls eyeing Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo scoffed. Rangiku snickered at the boy's oblivious personality. The boy had not changed in the last 17 months.

"The women like what they see!" Rangiku teased. Ichigo noticed a group of girls giggling while staring at him. He blushed and clenched his towel with his hands out of embarrassment. Rangiku regarded this and laughed loudly, causing nearby people to stare.

"That's adorable!" Rangiku laughed. Ichigo turned away from the voluptuous woman.

"Shut up! I have more important things to do than get a girlfriend," Ichigo sharply snorted.

"Aren't you a teenage boy? How are you not being driven by your most inner sexual desires? Isn't that what puberty basically is?" Rangiku chattered on with no sense of shame on the topic. Ichigo's tan cheeks began to heat up and were visible from miles away.

"Rangiku! Leave him alone!" The girl with brown hair tied in a bun scolded. Ichigo recognized her as the lieutenant of the Fifth Division.

"But it's fun to tease him," Rangiku whined. She winked his way and chuckled at his cute reaction. "He's so innocent!"

"You look like a real strawberry," Renji smirked with his eyes open. Ichigo grabbed him by the shirt with a scowl forming on his features.

"Say that again, pineapple head," Ichigo slowly threatened. Yoruichi stalked over to them with Sui-Feng at her hip.

"Renji's right," Yoruichi laughed at Ichigo's embarrassed face. She wore a plain black bikini, and her hair was tied up in her usual flowing ponytail. Sui-Feng wore a navy blue swimsuit that tied around her neck. It was dull, but it was still better than the other one she was forced to wear. The bun girl wore a modest one-piece with no straps. The top of the strapless one-piece had white polka-dots splattered across her chest, and the rest of the swimsuit was a light orange color. It looked like the pale shade of a peach.

"Why do you use such inappropriate language?" The bun girl said with disappointment in her tone.

"Calm down, Momo. It's not like I asked him if he was a virgin or if he would rather bang a guy. I think you're being a bit too sensitive," Rangiku cooed nonchalantly. Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at her in the eyes. An intense battle between light blue and amber.

"He gets flustered easily," Yoruichi chuckled as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "He's very oblivious too."

"That's the problem," Rangiku whined. "It's obvious he won't be getting a girl in his bed any time soon. Even if almost all the girls here would instantly jump at the chance."

"R-Rangiku," Momo spluttered with red cheeks.

"I see nothing wrong with the way I'm running my life. I have plenty of time to plan it out. I'm only 17 years old. There are various girls to choose from, and I'll test my options when I'm ready. I'm definitely not in a rush," Ichigo explained with a serious expression on his scowling face.

"You really have matured," Rangiku purred before leaning forward to pat the teen's shoulder with a sly smile. "We'll see if you can keep that mentality." She pointed towards a popsicle stand and dragged Momo off to buy one. Ichigo plopped back down on his towel and closed his eyes.

"You three are so boring!" Yoruichi shouted with her dark arms crossed. "You finally have some time to enjoy, and you choose to lay around. Why don't you guys join us? We plan on swimming." Ichigo's eyes flew open. That sounded interesting, but he knew the cat woman would get him caught up in something dangerous. Also, Sui-Feng was glaring daggers at him. She obviously wanted alone time with her former mentor, and he was not about to deal with that.

"I think I'll pass," Ichigo replied. Renji and Ikkaku popped their heads up.

"If Ichigo ain't going, then I'm not," Ikkaku grunted while Renji nodded along.

"We have to wait for the rest of the crew to show up," Renji shrugged.

"Have it your way," Yoruichi responded. "That's right! Kisuke wanted me to tell you guys that he set up a temporary kiosk here at the beach. If you need anything, drop by. He even has restrooms there." She jabbed her thumb towards a small brown building with a big white sign that read "Urahara's (Temporary) Shop."

"Thanks," Ichigo muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"It's reserved for the SWA and allies. Be grateful," Yoruichi said and motioned for Sui-Feng to follow. She casually waved goodbye to the boys.

"Come on, Sui-Feng," Yoruichi chirped.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama," Sui-Feng piped up proudly.

"Have fun!" Ichigo called after them as the sun's ray beat down firmly onto the surface of his skin. He leaned his head against the towel and the sand. He closed his eyes again, but this time he heard running feet heading towards him. Renji and Ikkaku jolted up at the sound of breathing while Ichigo sluggishly glanced over his shoulder.

"Ichigo! There you are!" Tatsuki yelled while running with Orihime jogging behind her best friend. Tatsuki wore a dark blue tank top over her light blue two-piece. She had on black shorts, and her long hair was tied back in a ponytail. Orihime was breathing hard and wore a pale pink bikini with red hearts plastered on the swimsuit. She had a long white cardigan covering her body. They had long sleeves, and it stopped at her hips. Her long hair remained down.

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked with his hands behind his head.

"Captain Unohana invited us," Orihime smiled as she glanced towards Urahara's shop.

"That's not important!" Tatsuki snapped. "It's Kuchiki!" Ichigo's eyes widened, and he exchanged glances with Renji.

"Where is she? Is something wrong?" Ichigo questioned with a hint of concern. Renji had already stood up from his spot.

"She's at Urahara's shop. Uryuu is with her, and he requested your help," Orihime heavily breathed as she gestured towards the temporary shop.

"Watch our stuff, Ikkaku," Ichigo declared as he turned to his companion. Ikkaku lazily saluted and turned on his side.

"Follow us!" Tatsuki called over her shoulder as she jogged back to the shop. Renji and Ichigo were close behind her, with Orihime making up the back. The group of four approached the small building and saw Urahara talking with Tessai outside. He turned around when he noticed the four of them advancing.

"So you came," Urahara bubbled with his fan covering his mouth. "I assume you're here for Rukia. She's in the back with Ishida. She doesn't sound very pleased. Just a warning before you go in."

"Is she hurt?" Ichigo asked while his eye twitched. Urahara closed his fan and pointed towards his shop.

"Go see for yourself," he smiled and turned back to Tessai.

"Gaaah!" A female voice screamed. The four friends forcefully pushed their way to the back of the store. Ichigo and Renji skidded to a stop and saw Ishida struggling against a sliding door. He wore a white button shirt with dark blue swim shorts, and his glasses glinted in the light. He glanced at them and motioned for them to come closer.

"Rukia won't leave," Ishida sighed in exasperation. Ichigo placed his hand on the sliding door and attempted to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"You can forget about it! I'm not leaving this room," Rukia shouted. "I refuse to go out in public wearing something so indecent. I don't know what I was thinking, letting Yoruichi and Rangiku choose my swimsuit."

"She's not in any danger," Ichigo grumbled and felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"I don't remember ever saying she was in danger," Tatsuki said while she rolled her eyes.

"But you made it sound like an emergency!" Ichigo snarled.

"That's your fault!" Tatsuki snorted with a shrug. Renji strolled over to the door and leaned an ear against it.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You wore a bikini last time," Renji called from the other side.

"This is different! This one is more..." Rukia paused to think, "mature." Renji exchanged confused glances with all his friends.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo snapped impatiently. Ishida adjusted his glasses and gestured towards the room that Rukia was in.

"As you can see, she won't leave the room because she doesn't approve of the swimsuit she has on," Ishida explained. "I've been trying to convince her for the last half hour. Apparently, Rangiku and Yoruichi were the ones who brought her along. She was planning on going with you, but the two women wanted to go swimsuit shopping."

"No one's going to care! Just get out here!" Renji demanded as he tried to pry the door open. He was failing miserably.

"I'm staying here!" Rukia growled. "You guys have fun without me."

"That's the reason why Uryuu wanted your help," Orihime mentioned. Ichigo leaned against the wall of the hall and shook his head with built-up anger.

"The moment she got here, she instantly took off for Urahara's," Tatsuki added. Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he watched Renji pounding on the door. They were not making any progress like this. Ichigo slumped over to the door and knocked calmly on it.

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo grunted. Rukia swiftly opened the door and kept a small crack so she could peek out. She hid her petite body behind the door. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, but the door blocked them from seeing the rest of her figure.

"What?" Rukia snapped. "I've made it clear. I'm not leaving. You are all foolishly wasting your time." She crossed her arms and glared at all of them.

"Stop being stubborn. Everyone wants you there. Besides, wasn't this planned by you and the stupid SWA," Ichigo snorted. "Who the hell ditches their own planned event?"

"Captain Unohana is here," Rukia argued. Ichigo rubbed his neck and turned towards his friends.

"Do any of you have an extra towel or clothes she could borrow?" All of them shook their heads. Ichigo groaned and fished out his car keys from his pockets. He faced Rukia and motioned for her to follow.

"There might be some spares in my car from Yuzu and Karin." Rukia's eyes widened, and she subconsciously put her arms over her chest as if she was trying to hide her form.

"I don't want to walk out in public like this," Rukia quietly pleaded. Ichigo smirked at her response. He was not going to ever get a chance like this again.

"The great Kuchiki Rukia is actually scared? I see you can take on a few hollows but not a few wandering eyes. I can't wait to tell everyone," Ichigo jeered and spun the keys on his finger with arrogance radiating from his words. Rukia glared and snarled through her gritted white teeth.

"It's a valid reason!" Rukia countered angrily. Her short black hair framed her face perfectly. He missed teasing the prideful woman.

"People are more likely to look at my bright hair than your outfit! Besides, I promise I'll cover you the entire way to the car," Ichigo decided as he played with his keys. If it made Rukia feel comfortable, he would make sure to divert everyone's attention away.

"You don't have to..." Rukia faltered. Her fingers squeezed the door tightly. Her amethyst-colored eyes glowed with hidden appreciation. Only Ichigo would have been able to see it because she was like an open book to him. All the answers were right in front of him when he was around Rukia.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Ichigo snorted over his shoulder as he walked away. The sound of the sliding door slamming made him smirk. He felt her cool presence brush against his arm, and it made him smile slightly. She tugged on his shirt with one hand.

"Please don't look," Rukia whispered, so his ears were the only ones that heard. His eyes flickered to Renji and Ishida, who had faint tints of red on their cheeks. He focused his gaze straight ahead. It was a strange request, but he would respect it. If that was what Rukia wished, then he would grant it. This was nothing to argue about. This wasn't about life or death. It was simple, so he would not argue with her about it. She trusted him. He wouldn't do anything to break that trust and faith she has in him. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends without glancing at Rukia.

"We'll be right back. You guys head to the beach without us. We'll be right behind you," Ichigo assured them and continued to walk. Orihime abruptly stopped them and removed the white cardigan around her shoulders.

"It won't cover much, but it should get you to the car and back," Orihime beamed as she held it out for Rukia to take.

"Thank you, Orihime," Rukia thanked as she put her arms through the sleeves. Ichigo continued his long strides out of the building. When he walked out, Urahara drew his attention to the orange-haired man. Rukia jogged out of the building and tugged at his shirt.

"Where are you two going?" Urahara asked with a smirk.

"We need to get her some extra clothes," Ichigo explained while jabbing a thumb at the short woman.

"Do you not like the swimsuit Yoruichi and Rangiku chose for you?" Urahara innocently questioned. "All that money for nothing?" Rukia glared at him and looked like she was ready to pounce.

"I should've known you were involved somehow," Rukia snarled. "You dirty, greedy, perverted shopkeeper!" Ichigo made sure to settle his hand gently on her shoulder.

"We don't have time to mess around," Ichigo murmured. "You want to change out of it as soon as possible, right?" Rukia clenched his shirt with her fists but nodded in agreement.

"You two enjoy yourselves!" Urahara chirped as he strolled back into his shop. "Don't forget to drop by again!"

"Slow down, fool!" Rukia grumbled. She was being forced to jog once in a while to keep up with her comrade.

"It's not my fault you're super short!" Ichigo bickered.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Rukia threatened.

"Since when do you ask for my permission to kick my ass," Ichigo grunted. He felt her squirm beside him and look behind her multiple times. When he took note of her strange behavior, he shortened his strides so she could catch up.

"Sorry about that. What's wrong?" Ichigo said as his warm eyes stayed glued to the path in front of them. Rukia clutched his shirt and gritted her teeth.

"Someone's following us," Rukia hissed in frustration. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. From her reaction, he could only assume that she was blushing and flustered. Her hands began to fidget with his clothing. He glimpsed behind them and noticed a blonde, tall male following them. He wore a purple tank top with tattoos covering his entire left arm. The guy wasn't close enough for him to sock him in the face, but he wasn't far either. He definitely was at a suitable angle to admire. Ichigo was about to turn around to confront the guy, but Rukia squeezed his arm.

"Absolutely not!" Rukia scolded. "I appreciate the help, but we are not stretching this out longer with a fight. Just ignore him, and get me to your car right now." Ichigo was about to protest, but he knew that she had a point. The smart thing to do was bringing her to the car quickly before the guy could try anything dirty. Ichigo's eyes widened as an idea came to his mind. He peeled off the shirt he was wearing and thrust it towards her. They both stopped moving, so the blonde guy stopped too.

"Listen to me," Ichigo whispered. "Tie Orihime's cardigan around your waist to cover your lower half. You can use my shirt to cover your upper half. You can even button it if it makes you more comfortable. This will be good enough until we find the car." Rukia hesitantly grabbed his shirt and slowly put her arms through the sleeves. She buttoned it up and tied the white cardigan around her hips.

"But you'll go walking around shirtless," Rukia pointed out. Ichigo shrugged and ran a hand through his orange locks.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ichigo muttered. "But if he keeps giving you problems, I'm going to confront him." Rukia rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Fine," Rukia stated as she strode ahead of him. Ichigo made sure to avert his gaze away from her and glance over his shoulder. The blonde guy was glaring at them but remained the same distance away. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and scowled at the playboy wannabe.

"Oi! She's with me! I suggest you take your damn eyes and check something else out," Ichigo scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. The blonde kid narrowed his eyes but did not leave, nor did he speak.

"Take a hint, jackass!" Ichigo growled lowly with his terrifying scowl. The blonde gritted his teeth and took a step back. He slumped away while cursing under his breath as he made his way to the beach. Ichigo smirked in satisfaction.

"Ichigo! Hurry up!" Rukia yelled from in front of him. Ichigo held his head high and walked towards the black-haired woman.

"What were you doing? Did you scare that guy off?" Ichigo shrugged in response.

"I did what _I_ thought was the right thing to do," Ichigo nonchalantly replied.

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Rukia muttered. "Thank you, though." Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she had a look of appreciation and gratefulness.

"Sure," Ichigo agreed and led her to his car.

* * *

"Are you done changing yet?" Ichigo groaned and felt a piece of fabric land on his face. It blocked his vision, so he pulled the fabric off his face in annoyance. It was the shirt he let Rukia borrow on the way to the car.

"Almost," Rukia called from the back seat.

"Hurry up!" Ichigo snorted impatiently while putting his shirt back on. Rukia stepped out of the old beat-up car. She had put on Yuzu's purple sundress that was off the shoulder. Ichigo looked down at her as she straightened the dress out. She had found brown sandals and threw them on.

"This feels much better," Rukia beamed. "I still have the swimsuit underneath, but now I'm covered. I felt excessively exposed in that outfit."

"You made that pretty clear," Ichigo sighed and locked the car doors. Rukia put her hands behind her back and stood on the curb that separated the asphalt and the sand. She closed her violet orbs and smiled as the cool coastal breeze brushed her clear skin. Ichigo gently pushed her forward, which made her stumble.

"They're waiting."

"I know that," Rukia huffed as she pursued the tall man. "I love this weather. It's calming."

"It feels nice," Ichigo confirmed as he closed his eyes and felt the wind lapping at his cheeks. The duo strolled towards the beach contently as if they were not parted for 17 months.

When they made it back to Ichigo's towel, they noticed everyone had also settled their things nearby. Everyone was here now. The group contained all the women in the SWA, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya, and Yachiru. Ikkaku and Yumichika were only there because they were in charge of watching Yachiru. Hitsugaya was there to babysit his lieutenant to make sure she doesn't overdo anything.

"Greetings everyone!" Rukia smiled as everyone turned to them and greeted them too. She wandered over to Orihime to return her cardigan, and Rangiku noticed. Rangiku frowned and stomped over to Rukia.

"Where's your swimsuit?" Rangiku asked with disappointment.

"It's under the dress," Rukia assured.

"But it fits you perfectly," Rangiku huffed. "This is what we wanted to avoid."

"It's a long story," Rukia muttered.

"I would love to hear what this story is! Now how am I supposed to win the bet-" Rangiku was cut off by Rukia's hand. She covered it and laughed.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming on this trip! We appreciate the participation and hope to do this again soon! Make sure to have as much fun as you can!" Rukia declared while struggling against the taller woman.

"Well said, lieutenant Kuchiki. Enjoy your time here. We all need a break sometimes. That is why we encourage you to have fun until your hearts are content. We plan to stay for a long time. Unfortunately, we weren't able to rent out the entire beach this time. Funds are low since we're still trying to rebuild the Seiretei. You may see people that are not part of our group, but that's okay. Start heading towards Urahara's stand before midnight. The SWA wanted to attempt a human tradition called a bonfire. Thank you, and have fun!" Unohana smiled and sat down with Isane on their towels. Kiyone met up with them to join her sister while Nanao silently sat down with them. Ichigo took the chance to escape the group so that he could find his towel and bag. He found his spot and lounged on top of the gray towel with his arms behind his head.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Mizuiro asked while joining him on the sand. His friend took a silent seat to his left while taking the earphones out of his ears.

"I finally have a break," Ichigo muttered. "I'm not going to waste a second of it. What brought you guys here?" Mizuiro laughed nervously and pointed at Unohana, who was chatting with her lieutenant.

"Miss Unohana is hard to say no to," Mizuiro replied. Ichigo visibly winced at the statement. He exactly knew what he meant by that.

"Yeah," Ichigo gulped.

"Although I think we all needed a break," Mizuiro smiled. "We don't get a lot of time to do things like this."

"It was harder when you guys didn't know about Shinigami," Ichigo grunted. It had been 2 weeks since Ichigo had received his Shinigami powers back. He looked much happier and didn't seem as hopeless when he didn't have them. They knew how much Ichigo hated not being able to help and protect them. It was a good thing that Rukia had come back at the right time to give him the strength he needed. Mizuiro quietly laughed when he noted that she tended to do that a lot. She would always appear in Ichigo's life when he needed her the most.

"What's so funny?" Before he could respond to him, Chad approached them with a large ice chest in his hands. He placed it next to Ichigo and opened it.

"Urahara wanted me to bring over some water bottles," Chad stated. "They're in the ice chest."

"Thanks," Ichigo grinned before digging into the chest for his own. He tossed one up to Chad and turned the cap. Chad nodded in appreciation, then glanced at their friends playing with Yachiru.

"You joining?" Chad asked. Ichigo shook his head and took a sip from his water.

"I think I'll just observe," Ichigo answered. Chad nodded silently before jogging over to the group. The group included Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Momo. They were trying to keep the ball away from Yachiru. Ikkaku was nowhere to be found, and Yumichika was a few meters away just watching. They watched Chad pick Yachiru up and place her on his shoulders to help her catch the ball. The two smiled at the scene in silence. Mizuiro watched Ichigo from the corner of his eye just in time to see his eyes soften. Things were much better now. When Ichigo was down, that meant the entire group was too. He was like the sun that they relied on for guidance and continuance.

"You seem happier," Mizuiro confirmed and glanced at the ice chest. He was debating whether to get a bottle or not.

"What makes you think I wasn't happy?" Ichigo responded in question to his statement.

"We know how much it affected you to not have your powers," Mizuiro explained. "You can try to fake it, Ichigo, but we can tell when something is clearly bothering you."

"Guess I can't hide anything from you guys," Ichigo grunted. Mizuiro finally decided to grab a water bottle from the ice chest, so he stood up. While walking, he thought about his next line of questioning. When he leaned down to open the ice chest, he glanced up at their group of friends. Renji had tripped over Ishida, which had most of the girls laughing. Orihime and Momo were the only ones attending to the two tangled men. He had come up with his question, and he wanted an honest answer.

"How did you hold on for so long?" Mizuiro asked when he took the water bottle out. He opened it himself and took a sip before patiently waiting for Ichigo's answer. The orange-haired shinigami cocked his eyebrow with confusion.

"That's hard to say," Ichigo answered honestly. "I guess my desire to get my powers back to protect was stronger than the despair." Ichigo thought back on his own words. He was right. He wanted nothing more than to have the power to protect the people he cared deeply about. That feeling was exhilarating, and going months without it was like he was going through withdrawals. Other people might see it as an obstacle, but he saw it as motivation. His eyes traveled to the group one last time. Hitsugaya was now a part of the group and was being smooshed by Rangiku's hug. It looked like the group was now playing a game of soccer with the teams separated by gender. The girls had one team while the boys had their team. Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Momo were on the girl team. Renji, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, and Hitsugaya were on the boy team. Yumichika was put in charge of being the ref while trying to keep an eye on Yachiru. Ichigo chuckled at the thought of these people being his motivation. His gaze landed on the short, prideful shinigami as she avoided Renji's taller frame.

"But you did end up breaking down," Mizuiro spoke up after that long period of silence. That was true. He came out on top in the end, but there was that short period where the despair had gotten to him. His desire to protect wasn't enough at that moment. He took a brief glimpse at the raven-haired woman. A building always needs a foundation before being built upward. Before Ichigo could give his response, the ball that the group was using rolled over to them. He stopped it with his barefoot and glanced up to meet two violet-colored crystals.

"I'll take that," Rukia demanded with her hands on her hips. Those words were like an enchantment. It made you want to just get up and dedicate everything to her. But she wasn't going to win that easily. Ichigo swiftly snatched the ball and let it balance in his hands. He gave her his notorious scowl before arrogantly smirking at her.

"Too short, midget," Ichigo jeered as he stood to his full height of 181 cm. Rukia narrowed her eyes and moved her hands from her hips so that she could cross them over her chest.

"Couldn't come up with anything more clever," Rukia retorted with an eye roll. That fire in her tone was also missing during those 17 months.

"Are you out of shape or something?" Ichigo taunted. "This shouldn't be a problem for you." Rukia's cheek twitched.

"You wouldn't want to know the method I would use to get it back," Rukia scoffed. Ichigo tossed it in the air mockingly.

"Is this shinigami losing her reflexes?" Ichigo said with the full intention of pushing her off the edge. "Were those 17 months just a waste?"

"Fool!" Rukia snarled. "Keep talking! And I'll show you exactly what I learned in those 17 months." There was no despair to be found. It was clear skies. That despair that had found its way was instantly cast away. All because of a faithful bond.

"Not really impressed, midget," Ichigo grunted. Rukia immediately kicked him in the shins, which forced him to drop the ball flawlessly in her hands.

"Uncalled for!" Rukia rolled her eyes tossed the ball at his head. It bounced off his forehead and landed in her hands again.

"You started it, idiot," Rukia remarked. "Shutting up would have been that smarter thing to do." She was walking away.

"She can be such a bitch sometimes," Ichigo muttered as he rubbed his shins. Mizuiro laughed.

"What were you expecting?"

"Fair," Ichigo grumbled.

"It's like watching two puzzle pieces connecting instantly," Mizuiro wondered out loud. "But you should give her a break. I heard from Orihime that she was one of the first ones to jump at the chance of returning your powers." Urahara said the same thing after the Gingo incident. He even told him that she didn't turn her back on him once. She would have believed in him to the bitter end.

"You haven't seen her in a while, and that's how you treat her." Ichigo glanced at the water and the gentle waves of the billowing ocean. His friend didn't understand. There was no way it should end right here. He still had not gotten his revenge for her attack on his shins. That's just how it worked between them. They enjoyed pushing each other's buttons. But they always came back in the end. That's what an unbreakable bond looked like. If an execution and 17 months of separation can't break it, then nothing can.

"It's just a part of our routine," Ichigo reassured his friend as he stretched out his legs. Mizuiro gave his friend a confused glance.

"What are you doing?" Mizuiro asked hesitantly. Ichigo shrugged him off.

"Just watch," Ichigo replied. He tossed off his button shirt. It landed gracefully on the soft sand. Without warning, Ichigo ran towards their group of friends. Rukia and the others turned around when they noticed his presence.

"Mind if I borrow her for second?" Ichigo called out as he pointed towards the haughty female shinigami.

"No complaints!" Rangiku giggled.

"Hey! Don't I get a say!" Rukia growled. Ishida gave him a suspicious look.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida began. His sudden movements caused Rukia to yelp in surprise. He had scooped her up in his arms and was heading towards the empty ocean. Renji let out a few huffs of laughter when he realized what Ichigo was attempting to do.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed with fury in her tone.

"Have fun!" Renji and Rangiku shouted towards the duo. Rukia had tightened her hold around Ichigo's neck as she noticed where they were going.

"H-hey! P-put me down, fool!" Rukia stammered with frustration.

"Well then you should have thought twice before attacking my shins," Ichigo scoffed into her ear. The approaching ocean was calling out her name. Payback never smelled as salty as the ocean, but he'd make an exception.

"Don't even think about it!" Rukia scolded. "You wouldn't!" Ichigo swung her back with as much force as he could before using his running momentum to propel her forward. He had the water to his knees and had his arms crossed in triumph at his successful plan. The sound of Rukia's petite body splashing against water made him smirk. Rukia forced herself up for air and took a deep breath. She glared death towards him.

"Asshole," Rukia breathed as the saltwater dripped from the ends of her black locks. The water trickled down her pale cheeks, and her violet eyes were clearly ripping him apart.

"That should have been my line," Ichigo retorted. "Enjoy the ocean." He turned his back to her and tried to make his way back to the shore.

"Like hell!" Rukia snarled and tackled his knees to the ground. This woman could swim fast if she wanted to. The short woman had him pinned against the wet sand with her arms wrapped around his knees. With as much strength as possible, she attempted to drag him back into the ocean with her. They both went under the waves and bobbed back to the surface seconds later. Ichigo shook the water out of his hair and scowled.

"Damn woman," Ichigo grumbled as he ran a hand through his orange locks. Rukia glared at him and punched his jaw.

"Idiot," Rukia murmured. They silently returned to the shore.

"Now the dress is wet," Rukia huffed while narrowing her eyes at the taller man.

"It'll dry off in the sun," Ichigo shrugged.

"That won't last long enough," Rukia snorted. "It'll still be wet by the time we start the bonfire."

"Use the fire," Ichigo remarked sarcastically. To his regret, Rukia stepped on his foot.

"Anymore helpful remarks," Rukia gritted her teeth.

"If you're so worried about your swimsuit, then you shouldn't have worn it," Ichigo said with irritation in his voice. "You can't have it both ways. Choose the dress or the swimsuit. Who are you so scared of anyway?"

"I-I'm not scared," Rukia argued. "I'm just not used to it." He turned around all the way and plopped down on the wet part of the sand. The waves approached his sitting position before receding back into the ocean. Rukia stayed where she was while the water was up to her knees. She pressed her lips down in thought as she tried to come up with a solution for the wet dress.

"Not a single word from your mouth," Rukia suddenly demanded. Her eyes had determined fire in them. Ichigo snorted at her comment but kept his mouth shut.

"I'll turn around if you're so worried about me judging," Ichigo grunted. He didn't wait for a response. His entire body spun around and put his back to her petite figure.

"Do what you need to do." The sound of Rukia's feet slapping against the water made him realize that she took his offer. He heard the subtle noise of her slipping out of the wet fabric pressed against her skin. Automatically, he closed his eyes and hid his face when he heard her hesitant footsteps nearing him. Her presence was felt, and small droplets from Rukia wringing the dress hit against his tan skin. That last thing the young shinigami was expecting was to get whacked in the head with the wet fabric. She let out a quiet chuckle.

"What was that for?" Ichigo hissed as he angrily turned to face her. His eyes widened when he realized that this was his first time seeing her exposed. Rukia noticed his eyes and slightly turned away.

"Well I made my choice," Rukia mumbled with her arms crossed. Ichigo scratched the back of his head with shock clearly written on his features.

"You think that's scandalous?" Ichigo muttered after a few seconds of silence. Rukia scowled at his reaction.

"I have a logical reason for feeling uncomfortable! I would never choose to wear something like this! It's just not me," Rukia snorted. "This is more of Rangiku's style." Ichigo stood back to study the woman in front of him. She had a point. Rukia wasn't the type of woman to wear clothes that were revealing. Thinking about it now, Rukia had this traditional and old-fashioned nature to her. She wore an army green-colored bikini. Her top was strapless with a gold ring holding it together in the front. The bikini bottom had three thin strings tracing the curve of her hips.

"You made big a deal over nothing," Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. He felt her glare burning against his skin.

"Of course youwouldn't understand-" Ichigo's piercing gaze caused her words to stop.

"You look fine, Rukia," Ichigo stated. Before Rukia could scold him any longer, Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. He wouldn't face her. Not when the shade of his cheeks matched the pinkish sunset. He dragged her along at a quick pace.

"Hey! Ichi-" Cut off once again.

"If you're so worried, let's get you a towel." Rukia's eyes softened at his offer. She hadn't noticed it until now, but too many of the opposite sex were staring at them. The raven-haired woman silently laughed. She wouldn't admit it, but a jealous Ichigo was kind of cute.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered. Ichigo grunted his response. He wouldn't admit any of it either.

* * *

"Alrighty! It is officially midnight!" Rangiku announced with excitement. "During my time in the world of the living, there have been some human activities I wanted to try out." Ichigo leaned his chin against his palm while observing the rippling fire. The SWA and the rest of Ichigo's friends were gathered around a large fire in the center. They were in front of Urahara's temporary shop. The people around the fire were Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Hitsugaya, Momo, Nanao, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Kiyone, Nemu, and Rangiku. Unohana and Isane decided to observe their activities from inside the shop. The only reason why Hitsugaya was here was that Rangiku forced him to.

"Hurry up, Rangiku," Ikkaku whined. Yumichika nodded along with his friend while preventing Yachiru from getting any closer to the fire.

"Fine," Rangiku huffed. "We'll be playing The King's Game!" Urahara walked into the middle of the group and held a large jar in his hands. It had a bunch of sticks in it. Ichigo paled at Rangiku's suggestions. This was not going to end well.

"Tessai bring the drinks!" Urahara called out. Tessai did as he was told and walked over with a crate full of sake. Rangiku's eyes sparkled with excitement and amusement.

"This is a horrible idea, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya scoffed. Rangiku pouted.

"Don't say that, Captain!" Rangiku bubbled. "It can't be that bad." Momo coyly raised her hand.

"What's the King's Game?" Momo asked.

"I'm glad you asked! The rules are relatively simple," Rangiku explained. "We all start by picking these sticks out of the jar. Each one is numbered, but one of them has a red mark. The one with the red label is the king. Then, the king will give orders for the numbers to perform. Once the order is done we all put our sticks back and draw from the jar again. That's how we find the next king!"

"O-oh no," Momo mumbled. Rangiku grabbed one of the jugs of sake from the crate. Urahara walked over to sit next to Yoruichi while Tessai went back into the shop.

"Is the sake necessary?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Of course! Being drunk will make it more fun!" Rangiku beamed.

"I refuse to be part of anything that allows Rangiku to get drunk," Nanao huffed. Rangiku crossed her arms.

"Have it your way, Nanao," Rangiku smiled. "Anyone that doesn't want to be a part of it can leave." Multiple people eyed the group hesitantly. You could see the fear in their eyes. Hitsugaya attempted to get up, but Rangiku lunged towards him while making fake crying noises.

"L-let go," Hitsugaya choked out.

"You promised," Rangiku whined. "You were going to stay if I did all the work when we get back!"

"I'm beginning to regret it," Hitsugaya grumbled under his breath as he returned to his seat on one of the logs. Rukia wrapped herself with her chappy towel and glanced up when she saw Ichigo standing up.

"You're not staying?" Rukia questioned with a raised eyebrow. The stars reflected in her eyes as Ichigo turned to face her.

"Only an idiot would stay," Ichigo said honestly. "This won't end well." Renji and Ikkaku popped up from their seats and stormed over to the orange-haired teen.

"What?!" Both men screeched.

"I'm not playing," Ichigo responded before trying to leave the area. Renji grabbed his friend by the back of the collar.

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Renji taunted. Ikkaku smirked and tapped his feet against the cool sand.

"Can't take a few girly dares," Ikkaku snorted. Ichigo scowled and glanced over his shoulder.

"Say that again," Ichigo threatened. Ikkaku and Renji both shrugged off his glares.

"Coward," Renji jeered.

"He won't be able to handle it," Ikkaku grunted.

"Bet!" Ichigo snarled and stormed back to his seat next to Rukia. "First one to run away has to steal the koi from Byakuya's pond." When the three men agreed to the bet, Rukia glimpsed at the shinigami next to her.

"Why would you bring my Nii-sama into this?" Rukia sighed in exasperation at his childishness.

"No one calls me a coward and gets away with it," Ichigo snorted in response. The people that stayed for the game were Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Hitsugaya, Mizuiro, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Ikkaku, and Keigo. A total of fourteen participants. Urahara, Yumichika, Chad, and Yachiru stayed on the sidelines only to watch them. They didn't want to be involved with the actual game. Besides, Yumichika was still trying to keep Yachiru from getting into trouble. Rangiku rose her sake jug into the air. Everyone had a little to drink other than Rukia, Orihime, and Hitsugaya. The lieutenant of the Tenth Division put her arm around Momo before laughing hysterically.

"She's already drunk," Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance.

"Kisuke, would you be so kind as to bring the stick here?" Yoruichi purred as she took her own swig of liquor. Urahara stood in the center and held the jar of sticks.

"Alright, grab one," Urahara beamed. Everyone sauntered over and took one.

"Before we expose the king, I need to explain the most important rule of the King's Game," Rangiku cooed. "The king's orders are absolute! Don't forget!"

"Who's the king?" Ishida asked while he eyed the number on his stick. The sound of evil laughter caused everyone to focus their attention on Renji. He showed it off proudly and grinned.

"I am!" Renji bragged. He took another sip of sake before scanning all of his victims.

"Numbers 5 and 10! As king, I order you to swallow some of the sand on the beach!" Rangiku hollered in laughter. Ishida cursed under his breath and fixed his glasses.

"Shit!" Keigo cried as he falteringly looked at the sand.

"You two have do it! The king's orders are absolute!" Rangiku cackled. Rukia winced at the display in front of them. Ishida coughed a bit when he felt the sand struggling to go down his throat. Keigo's eyes were filled with tears as he finished his portion. Ichigo snickered next to Rukia as he took a sip of sake.

"Poor Uryuu," Orihime cooed. She rushed over to him to help him back to a log while patting him on the back. Rukia nervously watched everyone return their sticks.

"Now I know what Ichigo meant," Rukia muttered to herself as she followed everyone else. It was the second round.

"Who will be king this time?!" Rangiku squealed. Tatsuki shot up from her seat.

"Me!" Tatsuki smirked. Everyone stopped breathing for a second.

"I order numbers 2 and 9 to do three laps in the ocean and then roll in the sand!" Renji and Ichigo groaned at these orders and stood up.

"It's going to be cold," Renji whined. The two jogged towards the ocean, and their silhouettes could be seen in the distance. When they returned, everyone laughed at them when they cursed about feeling the sand between their pants.

"This was a great idea!" Tatsuki snickered as she dropped her stick in the jar. Third round. Everyone lifted theirs into the air.

"Oh my," Yoruichi grinned as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. She crossed her legs and watched her prey like a predatorial cat.

"Number 6, drink an entire gallon of sake from the crate." Momo stood up with great hesitance. She walked over to the crate and took it out from its spot. The lieutenant opened it up very carefully and parted her lips. The boys shouted chug at her while Rangiku and Yoruichi chuckled at the small girl. Momo dropped the gallon onto the sand and felt her cheeks begin to flush due to the amount of liquor she consumed. She began to hiccup and felt very sluggish. Hitsugaya immediately assisted her with walking and allowed her to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"Yes!" Ikkaku cheered. "Number one, give me a foot massage!" Hitsugaya glared at Ikkaku as he grimly walked over to him.

"You'll pay for this, Madarame," Hitsugaya threatened. Rangiku huffed out her laughter.

"Lighten up, Captain! Next round!" Rangiku shouted before letting out a hiccup. Hitsugaya continued to make thousands of faces while politely trying not to let the vomit come up.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo cried out with a grin. "Number 14, drop the remaining ice from the ice chest down your back."

"Kurosaki..." Sui-Feng growled. She got up, which made Ichigo gulp. Yoruichi placed a hand on her former subordinate's shoulder and frowned.

"Oh come on, Sui-Feng," Yoruichi purred. "Don't be such a stick in the mud! Enjoy it like the rest of us! I'll be the one to pour it for you!"

"B-but Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng began but was met with the feeling of ice and cold water soaking her. The cold water dripped from her arms and dark hair.

"C-cold," Sui-Feng stuttered while shaking. Everyone laughed at the scene and returned their attention to the jar in Urahara's hands.

"Way to take it like warrior, Sui-Feng," Yoruichi chuckled as she pulled out her marker.

"Seems that I am the king this round," Ishida said calmly, but a smirk found its way onto his lips.

"Eleven and thirteen! You must l-lick each others feet," Ishida demanded while trying to hold his liquor.

"What the hell, Uryuu?!" Tatsuki and Renji shouted with fury.

"I think he might be drunk," Rukia murmured. Orihime watched her friend sadly before jogging to the store so she could bring out water.

"Uryuu, you should drink this," Orihime said in a worried tone. "You're definitely not thinking like yourself."

"Do I need repeat the rule?" Rangiku pouted before taking a sip from her sake.

"N-no," Renji replied. Everyone recoiled in horror and disgust at the scene. Renji and Tatsuki had to stop themselves from making gagging noises. Renji was a bit drunk, but he still had enough sense to not be okay with this dare.

"Karma, Tatsuki!" Ichigo snorted at his dark-haired friend. She glared at him, but Orihime convinced her to let it go. Orihime had a worried look on her face while she observed all her drunk friends.

"Ichigo, you're not drunk too, are you?" Rukia whispered as she saw Yoruichi and Rangiku hum together. This is why Rukia refused to drink. She would never sacrifice her honor and dignity.

"I stopped drinking a long time ago," Ichigo answered. "I'm not going to embarrass myself more than I have to. In fact, I'm getting some water. Tell me what happens while I'm gone."

"Sure..." Rukia muttered as she drew her stick.

"Well, this is unexpected," Mizuiro chuckled. "My turn." He eyed the people around him before tapping the stick against his chin.

"Number 7 has to sit on my lap for a whole minute." Rukia sluggishly glanced at her stick before choking on the oxygen in the air.

"M-me!" Rukia stammered. Keigo shot up from his spot and pointed at his friend accusingly.

"That's not fair! Why do you always the girls?!" Keigo snapped as he watched Rukia slowly approaching Mizuiro.

"Ooh! They're fighting over you, Rukia!" Rangiku hollered.

"Rangiku! You're not helping," Rukia snorted. She took a deep breath before taking a seat.

"If only Ichigo was here!" Yoruichi chirped after taking a swig of sake. Rangiku raised her glass high.

"Cheers to that!" Rangiku laughed. Rukia had to reluctantly put her arms around Mizuiro's neck to keep herself from sliding off.

"Finding out that Rukia is actually much older definitely has me seeing her in a different light," Mizuiro chuckled as he winked at her. Rukia blushed slightly.

"30 seconds! Where's Ichigo?!" Rangiku whined.

"What about me?" Ichigo grunted as he made his way towards the group.

"Perfect timing!" Rangiku squealed.

"That's enough sake, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya scolded as he tried to keep Momo balanced on the log. "You're getting out of hand!"

"Look, Ichigo!" Yoruichi chimed in. Ichigo gave the cat woman an odd look.

"Are you blind, man?" Renji huffed. Ichigo glanced around only to notice what everyone else was referring to. Rukia's petite figure was sitting on Mizuiro. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his friend had his hands placed on her waist.

"O-oh," Ichigo said. Rangiku frowned and threw her arms up.

"That's it! That's all you've got to say!" Rangiku snapped in frustration.

"60 seconds!" Rukia shouted. "Let's move on."

"I'm not done with you yet," Rangiku hissed at Ichigo before wobbling towards the jar. Ichigo rolled his eyes and made his way to Rukia's side. She instantly had wrapped herself in her towel again while messing with the stick she drew.

"Finally!" Keigo cheered. "Numbers 8 and 9 give me a kiss on both cheeks!"

"Oh, okay," Orihime smiled as she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Keigo's cheek. "That was fun!"

"I guess that's me," Rangiku slurred as she glanced at the number. Keigo's eyes widened, and a drop of blood ran down his nose.

"This is God's gift to me! I must have been so good!" Keigo squeaked out in excitement. "Two angels!"

"Matsumoto! That's a six! You have it upside down," Hitsugaya grunted as he fixed her stick.

"Then who..." Keigo's eyes drifted to his left. Ikkaku scowled at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Never mention this ever again," Ikkaku threatened. Keigo gulped and raised his hands in defense.

"Y-yes!" Rukia leaned her chin against her palm while watching Keigo and Ikkaku struggling to get the kiss over with.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke up. Rukia watched him from the corner of her eye.

"I got you something to drink while I was in the shop," Ichigo grunted while holding out a water bottle to her. "You looked a bit tired."

"Thank- " Rukia began as she tried to reach for it.

"Next draw!" Rangiku shrieked. Both of them shrugged before walking towards the center. Rukia took out a stick and turned it around. Her eyes widened.

"It's me," Rukia stated as she showed it off. She glanced around and examined each of her friends.

"12 and 3 have to give each other a kiss," Rukia suddenly ordered. Everyone looked at their sticks.

"Yes," Ishida mumbled in relief.

"I get you water, and this is the thanks I get!" Ichigo snapped. Rukia tried to suppress her laughter.

"Damn it, Rukia!" Renji snarled.

"It's not that bad," Rukia shrugged. "I never said mouth to mouth. Besides, I recall saying that a kiss is nothing more than form of greeting."

"You're going to regret this, woman," Ichigo growled. Renji slumped over to his friend while glaring at Rukia's smirking face. Everyone else leaned forward with interest and laughter flooding their features. Even the glow of the moon found this scene humorous. Their lips find themselves touching their partner's cheeks. It was a disgrace to their pride, and the laughter wasn't helping. Multiple rounds have passed since then. Luckily, Rangiku had not been the king yet. Ichigo found himself being king three times, and Rukia found more fun in this activity as time went by. It was what lead them to the final round. Who was the next king going to be?

"My time has finally come!" Rangiku squealed. She eyed the people intending to break them. Although, she had her eyes on a specific couple because of a bet. Money was on the line, and she was not going to lose.

"Numbers..." Rangiku smirked, "1 and 2. As your queen, I command you to play seven minutes in heaven in one of Urahara's closets."

"Crap!" Ichigo grumbled as he stared at the number. He crossed his arms over his chest before waiting patiently for number 2 to present themselves.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia's voice faltered. Rangiku's smirk changed into a full-on smile.

"I can't believe it! I guessed it right!" Rangiku cheered. "Talk about a coincidence! As your queen, I want you to strip off that towel and get in that closet right now!" Before Rukia could complain, Rangiku stole the towel from her and pushed them towards the shop.

"We're going to finish the sake while you guys spend seven minutes together!" Rangiku explained. "So have fun! See ya soon!" She gave them one last shove into a closet and slammed it shut. It was dark. It was cramped. Rukia felt herself press against Ichigo's broad and exposed chest as she tried to stay balanced. His scent was all that she could smell, and it was bothering her.

"Scoot back, midget," Ichigo croaked as he pressed his back against the wall and held onto Rukia's shoulders to keep her and himself up.

"I'm trying," Rukia huffed. She leaned back and plopped against the wall. The sound of both of their backs thudding was the only thing that could be heard. There was about a foot between them, but they could still feel the warmth radiating off their bodies.

"Well, that was a stressful game," Ichigo sighed. His head hit the wall behind him.

"That's putting it lightly," Rukia mumbled. She dusted off her bikini while trying to search for Ichigo's figure in the dark. It wasn't hard to catch the color of his hair. She wasn't in the mood to tell him that his hair could light this entire room. He wasn't either.

"I'm just going to sit down," Ichigo mentioned. She heard his body slide against the wall and heard him plop down on the floor. Rukia followed his actions and landed on her knees gracefully. More silence. The sound of the A/C was all that could be heard. Their friends' voices were loud and audible even through the walls and doors. Rukia leaned forward and tilted her head in curiosity.

"How much longer?" Rukia asked. Ichigo didn't answer for a few seconds. She thought he had fallen asleep, but he looked like he was trying to process something.

"Five more minutes," Ichigo told her. He seemed to wipe his brow before fixing the collar of his button-up shirt.

"Is this payback for making you and Renji kiss?" Rukia wondered aloud. Ichigo grunted from the other side of the closet and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo snorted. "Didn't realize I was such horrible company."

"I didn't mean it like that," Rukia murmured. "It's not like you want to be stuck here either." Ichigo tensed up at her statement before trying to observe her in the dark.

"What makes you think that a kiss is just a form of greeting?" Ichigo huskily questioned as he leaned forward in interest. Rukia squirmed under his piercing gaze before straightening up with a bit more confidence.

"That's a random question," Rukia pointed out.

"Answer it," Ichigo grunted with impatience. Rukia narrowed her eyes before fixing the top of her bikini.

"Why else would you use it?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo leaned back, which caused Rukia to subconsciously do the opposite.

"To show affection," Ichigo responded in a quiet tone. He looked at his watch and noticed that they only had three minutes left before joining the others. It feels like it's been forever. It's been forever since he's been alone with _her_. A feeling of uneasiness and temptation stirred in the gut of his stomach. His heart stung at the thought of not doing anything to make up for their loss of time. Three minutes might not be enough time for most people, but three was enough for them. They would take the smallest amount of time, as long as it meant that they could make their silent promise. It was a silent promise that allowed them to believe in each other for so long.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke up. He felt small hands pull on his collar and felt his hips trapped between two legs. She forced him against the wall and straddled his hips with a determined look in her eyes. This was the last thing he was expecting. A suggestive smirk spread across his lips.

"I'm sorry," Rukia whispered suddenly before pulling his face towards hers. She tenderly pressed her lips against his own. His hands traced her exposed back and waist, which caused her to shudder. When she tried to break away, he recaptured her lips and licked at the entrance. She parted her lips slightly to allow him entry. He started off careful and delicate before squeezing her thighs as he melted into their synchronization. Ichigo broke it off this time and saw her usual tough exterior softened.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ichigo murmured into her ear while keeping her locked in his embrace. Rukia placed her forehead deep into the crook of his neck.

"For not coming back," Rukia said in a hushed tone. "I forced you to wait all these months. I was being selfish."

"Don't blame yourself," Ichigo growled lowly, which caused her to look deep into his eyes. "Urahara told me everything."

"That's not an excuse," Rukia tried to argue as she sought to pull away. Ichigo tightened his hold on her before putting one hand on her neck to pull her into another passionate kiss. She didn't fight back. Instead, she leaned closer to press their exposed skin together.

"I think it's an acceptable excuse," Ichigo remarked. "It's just not the same seeing you in a gigai. You're shinigami form always seemed more real."

"Why forgive so easily?" Rukia said through her bewildered violet eyes.

"Just shut up, and let me show you with the minute thirty we have left," Ichigo snorted. He smoothly pushed her off and closed her off from escape. His lips hovered above her own before plunging for more of her addictive taste. Her back was to the wall, and she felt his hands traveling down her waist to her hips. She let out a sigh of pleasure when his hands started to play with the three thin strings that held her bikini together.

"This is way better than Renji," Ichigo huffed as he took a break for a few seconds. Her melodic chuckles pulled him back into the moment. He nibbled on her lips and slipped his tongue through the open crevice of her mouth. It was soft at first before the desires and temptation began to surface. His fingers tangled in the strings. He groaned into the kiss, which caused Rukia to dissolve into his touch. He subconsciously began to tug at the strands, the woman below him tensed up. She squeezed his shoulder, which brought him back to his senses.

"Stop," Rukia breathed out as their lips continued to hover inches close. "Now is not the time."

"Right, sorry," Ichigo sheepishly replied. The raven-haired woman tilted her head and revealed her neck to him. The passion and delight had not left her eyes despite the sudden interruption. Continuing his voyage in the warmth of her neck. He explored both sides equally as he planted traces of kisses. He smirked in triumph when she let out a quiet moan when he nipped at her collarbone. He retracted from her as he examined her heavy breathing.

"Tired already?" Ichigo teased. Rukia glared at him and pulled up her top in frustration.

"It's hard to keep up in this stupid outfit," Rukia retorted. Ichigo checked out her swimsuit in better detail since he had time.

"I meant it when I said you look fine," Ichigo commented. "Although, I hope you learned not to trust Rangiku and Yoruichi."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rukia muttered as things between them began to cool down. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face so that he could see her better. She was a heavenly sight. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door burst open with two women grinning wildly at them.

"Did you two have fun?" Rangiku beamed.

"You didn't go too far, did you?" Yoruichi teased. Ichigo cleared his throat as he pulled himself to his feet. He graciously stuck out his hand for Rukia to grab. She happily accepted while trying to fix her hair and swimsuit.

"Is it over?" Ichigo huffed. Rangiku nodded and smiled at the duo.

"One last question before we leave you lovebirds alone," Rangiku cooed. "Did you guys makeout or try anything sexual?"

"T-that's none of you business," Ichigo stuttered.

"That means yes," Yoruichi grinned. "Kisuke give us that money! Thanks you two!"

"I knew that swimsuit would work," Rangiku bubbled while winking at them. "Resume your intimate activites!"

"Why do we continue to force ourselves to live with this treatment?" Ichigo grumbled. Rukia laughed and pulled at his shirt. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before walking towards the exit.

"They're waiting," Rukia purred. Ichigo scratched the back of his head before pursuing after her.

"That reminds me! What was this thing about sitting on Mizuiro's lap?" Ichigo mentioned as he gave chase.

"Oh now you care," Rukia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It's not that I didn't care," Ichigo scoffed. "People were watching..."

"Right," Rukia retorted. "That cold persona you try to keep up. Just get over here before you say something ever more stupid."

"It's not stupid!"

"Sure."

"Rukia!" It was like the old times. They still bickered and fought like an old married couple. It was the same, and the faith continued to linger. Although, one thing did change for the historical duo. Their beginning developed into a profound love that no one ever expected. Let alone them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading and please interact if you have time! Sorry if these are getting too long. I can try to write shorter ones.


End file.
